Whatever it takes
by alexmonalisa
Summary: AU. When you love someone, you sacrifice everything to protect them. No matter what the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU story with similar things to X1. Still writing exams but decided to upload this so long while I work on my entry for the fourth rogan writing challenge.**

* * *

Logan rubbed his knuckles tiredly as he sat on the stool. Another bar, another fight. His life was becoming painfully repetitive. He looked up as the bartender waddled over to him.

"I'll have a beer." He mumbled.

The bartender grunted and planted a cold one down in front of him. Logan picked up and took a long sip before putting it down and sighing. The news caught his attention for a few seconds, the reporter rambling something about mutants and the government wanting to have them registered. He was about turn back to his beer when something caught his eye. It was the girl he'd seen before; she had been staring at him through the cage. He wondered why no-one took notice of her, swaying in the middle of the floor while the fight was on. He hadn't been able to concentrate on her too long, the idiot he was in the cage with had tried to knock him out. He tried to look at her face now, but it was covered by her long brown hair. One hand was curled around a glass of water in front of her while the dangled by her side. His eyes widened as he realised that her dangling arm was holding the hand of a little girl. She sat under the bar hidden by the darkness; it was only because of his enhanced senses that Logan could see her at all. She had dark blonde hair, brown eyes and thin lips. Her eyes flickered towards him and she smiled and waved. His mouth twitched before he shook himself and turned away. That's when he heard footsteps behind him.

"You owe me some money."

"Come on Stu."

"No one takes beating like that without a mark to show for it."

"Come on Stu." His friend reiterated.

"You lost your money. You keep this up you'll lose something else." Whispered Logan.

"I know what you are."

Logan growled but didn't move. He heard them move away but didn't relax.

"Look out!" the young woman screamed.

Logan was quicker, he pushed away the switchblade and pinned Stu to the wall, sticking three nine inch claws at his neck. He felt something brush at his neck. He looked back slightly to see a shotgun at his neck.

"Get out of my bar freak."

Quick as a flash, Logan realised his claws and shredded the gun. He looked around the bar, taking in the terrified faces of the bartender and his patrons, and the girl by the counter was hand was clutched tighter around the small girl by her feet. Grunting, he sheathed his claws and stormed out of the building.

* * *

After setting as much distance between himself and that bar, he finally slowed the truck down to a cruise and lit a cigar. He wondered where he could go now, probably head towards Anchorage and see Shirley. Oh yeah, Shirley always equalled fun. Just as he was thinking about her long slender legs wrapped around him, a noise from behind made him stop the car. It sounded like it had come from his trailer. He climbed out the car and towards the back. As he reached the trailer he noticed an unusual bump under the tarp. Poking it, he realised it was someone not something. Growling he throw back the cover and watched as two brown eyes blinked sleepily at him. It was the little girl at the bar and under her was the woman who he assumed to be her older sister.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The little girl jumped from the trailer taking a green duffel bag with her. Logan picked up the woman and dumped her on her feet. She swayed for a few seconds before collapsing onto her knees.

"I'm sorry. We need a ride; We thought you could help us. I-" stuttered the little girl.

"No." Logan snapped.

"Where are we supposed to go?" muttered the woman.

"I don't know."

"You don't know, or you don't care?" she shot back.

"Pick one."

"Please..." she whispered.

He growled and walked away.

"Please... she needs help." Called the little girl.

He was tempted to stop then but reminded himself that he was a loner and walked on. Climbing in, he sighed and lowered his cigar into the ashtray. He could smell them now. The little girl was radiating fear, innocence and a little anger. The woman smelled of hopelessness, exhaustion and a hint of death that made him gag. Starting the car, he drove off. As he looked in the review mirror he watched as the woman collasped face first in the snow. He instantly stopped the car and climbed out. The little girl was now kneeling beside her sister and nudging her. Logan bent beside her and picked the woman up.

"Get in."

The little girl nodded and took her duffel bag, rushing towards the truck. Logan walked to the camper and opened the door. Once inside, he deposited the older girl on the bed and tucked her in. He placed a bottle of water beside her and walked towards the truck, closing the camper behind him. Once inside, he sighed and turned his attention to the little girl next to him who had buckled up and was looking nervously at her sister. As he started the car, she turned her attention to him and smiled.

"Hi."

He grunted and continued down the road.

"Thanks by the way."

He grunted again and put his cigar back in his mouth. He heard her sigh before tapping his fingers on her jeans. As his eyes flickered to the side he noticed he t-shirt looked three sizes too big. Her arms were thin as was her face. Her stomach rumbled and she blushed. He chuckled and reached into the glove compartment. He pulled out a pack of jerky and tossed it onto her lap.

"Eat up kid."

"Thanks."

He watched as she practically inhaled the food though halfway through her expression became guilty and she neatly closed the packet and closed her eyes. When they re-opened she looked at him.

"Wolverine... that's a funny name." She giggled.

He growled and hid his tags from her view. She frowned and looked away.

"Logan. My name is Logan."

Her face lit up and she smiled, turning her attention back to him.

"I'm Charlie. Nice ta meet ya."

"You too kid."

Her eyes flickered to the back and her smile dimmed somewhat.

"I hope she doesn't die." Whispered Charlie.

"What happened?" asked Logan.

"She doesn't eat anymore... she gives all her food to me. She also doesn't sleep. She's scared we'll be found."

"Found by who?"

"Not allowed to tell."

"How long have you been on the road?"

Charlie frowned and shrugged.

"I made her angry the other day... I wanted a new doll but she said we have no money. So I ran away from her. I came back later and she was crying. She'd bought me the doll..."

Logan watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Where'd she get the money?" he asked.

"She won't tell me. She says I'm too young to know."

Logan winced knowing exactly what the older girl had probably had to do. He glanced to the back again before facing the road.

"Your sister will be fine."

Charlie giggled and shook her head.

"She's not my sister, she's my mommy."

* * *

**A/N: Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have a picture! If the link doesn't work google me! (http):(/)alexmonalisa(.)deviantart(.)com(/)art(/)Whatever(-)It(-)Takes(-)170513328**

**Just remove the brackets**

* * *

Marie felt like she had the headache of the century. Her stomach was in pain and her limbs felt stiff from abuse. Rolling her neck she was faintly aware that she was moving and yet comfortable. Rubbing her eyes, she opened them and looked at her surroundings. Clothes, boxes, beer bottles and other various items. She clenched and unclenched her hand, realising that something was missing. Noticing the bottle of water next to her, she picked it up and drank deeply, finishing it quickly.

**Charlie!**

She dropped the bottle and looked around. She was in a camper... and the cold that bit at her skin meant that she was still in Canada.

"Charlie! Charlie!" she called.

"Mom?"

Marie shot up from the bed and dashed to the front of the camper. Charlie smiled at her from her seat and waved. Marie threw her arms around her daughter and smothered her face with kisses before her legs collapsed under her.

"Whoa, easy there darlin'."

Marie's head shot up and she looked at the man that was driving. Wild hair, handsome face and very well built. Slowly, she stood up and sat next to Charlie before taking a deep breath.

"Mommy, Mr Wolverine gave us a ride, ... cool right?"

"At what cost?"

"None." Grunted the man.

"I'm Rogue."

"What kind of a name is Rogue?"

"I don't know, what kind of a name is Wolverine?"

"I'm Logan."

"Marie."

"You look too young to be a mother."

"I'm old enough."

"Really?"

"Yes." she hissed.

"Mommy, I saved you some food."

Marie turned her attention away from Logan and faced her daughter, putting an arm around her.

"Thank you sweetheart."

Charlie handed her the jerky and Marie ate two pieces before handing it to her daughter. Charlie shook her head and shoved it back.

"Mommy you have to eat."

"But-"

"Don't worry, we'll stop for breakfast. Eat up darlin'."

Marie nodded and finished the last few pieces. Sighing contently, she leaned back in her the seat and stroked her daughter's hair. A chill ran through her and she pulled one of her gloves off and rubbed her hand.

"Put your hand by the-"

She pulled her hand away, avoiding Logan's bare hand. She saw the look of pain flash in his eyes and pulled her glove back on.

"Look darlin' I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"It's nothing personal. Just... when people touch my skin bad things happen."

"Like what?"

"They get hurt."

"Fair enough."

Marie looked down at Charlie who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Her gaze then turned to Logan's knuckles and a memory of claws surfaced to her mind.

"When they come out, does it hurt?"

"Everytime." He whispered.

Marie nodded and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up it was morning and they were parked in front of a diner. For a moment she panicked when she realised Charlie wasn't next to her but Logan pointed outside where the girl was playing on a swing set.

"Kid needed some fresh air." Explained Logan.

"Oh... okay."

"When last have you eaten Marie?"

"Two weeks ago. I haven't slept in a month. I have two dollars left and Charlie needs to start school soon. Sometimes I wonder if maybe she might be better off without me."

"What's stopping you?"

"It's complicated."

"Okay. Well then let's eat cause I'm starving."

Marie nodded and they both climbed out of the truck. Charlie smiled and ran to Marie, hugging her tightly. Marie draped an arm around her and walked into the diner, following Logan to a booth in the back. Looking around she suddenly felt dirty in her old jeans and faded black shirt. Even her boots were wasting away at the soles. Rubbing her gloves frantically, she peered at the menu.

"Anything you want, I'm paying." Said Logan.

"Oh no you don't have to-"

"I want to." He said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Marie turned to Charlie who was peering at her hopefully. Marie sighed before nodding. Charlie clapped her hands and scanned her menu. The waitress came by soon and smiled warmly.

"Logan. You're back! The usual?"

"Yeah thanks Kate."

"No problem, and for your... friends?"

"Strawberries and pancakes please! And chocolate milkshake!" squealed Charlie.

"Alright hon."

Everyone turned to her and Marie viewed the salad list but before she could order a firm voice cut across her.

"Bring her the breakfast special."

"Alrighty, and to drink?"

"Whiskey, neat." Murmered Marie.

"You got any ID sweetheart?"

Marie glared at the waitress and pulled out her ID. Kate looked it over and her smile became over-friendly.

"Freshly turned twenty-one. Okay then, I'll be back with your drinks soon."

Kate then grabbed the menus and strode off. Marie sighed and looked up at Logan who was staring at her.

"You're twenty one?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"And she's seven?"

"Six turning seven." corrected Charlie

"So-"

"Yes Logan, I had her when I was fourteen and no I don't want to talk about it."

They glared at each other for a few minutes before Kate returned and practically smashed the drinks to the table for attention. Marie shot her a glare while Logan growled. Charlie was totally oblivious and merely began drinking her milkshake enthusiastically. Kate sneered in Marie's direction and then sauntered off. Marie took a sip of her whiskey and smiled as it burned a trail down her throat. They all sat in silence, drinking their prospective drinks before Kate turned up again with their food. She once again slammed everything on the table before walking away. Marie rolled her eyes and then grabbed Charlie's hand before it reached the sticky syrup on her pancakes.

"Fork, Charlie-kins."

"Sorry mommy."

Marie smiled and watched as Charlie picked up her fork and dug in. Turning to her own plate covered in bacon, eggs and sausages, she took a hearty sniff before digging in. Opposite Logan was eating his steak and chips with surprising gusto. She grimaced at the amount of blood dripping from the meat. Then she realised he was a feral. Involuntarily, her hand reached out and touched his knuckles for a moment. Once she realised he was staring at her, she snatched her hand back and continued to eat. He was a mutant like her. But he had been experimented on. Meaning the rumours were true.

* * *

"Logan this is too much."

Marie looked around the clean motel room with twin double beds. She had to physically restrain Charlie who was one second away from bouncing on the nearest bed.

"Look Marie, you and your kid have been through a lot. I'm just trying to do a good thing. Let me help you."

Marie sighed and let Charlie go. The little girl immediately ran to the nearest bed and proceeded to bounce up and down.

"Thanks Logan." Muttered Marie.

"No problem."

Marie walked into the room and pulled out some clothes from the duffel bag Charlie had dumped on the floor.

"Come on kiddo. Bath time."

"But mom."

"Now!"

"But-"

"Charlotte Anne-"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

Charlie skipped to the bathroom and Marie followed. Once inside she locked the door and turned the taps on. She changed out of her clothes while the bath water ran and watched as Charlie did the same.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"How long can we stay with Logan?"

"Maybe a week or until he gets tired of us... why?"

"I like him."

"You liked most of the people that took us in."

"I know but he's like you... he's got a curse too."

"I told you honey, mommy's is a curse. Everyone else's is a gift."

"Oh... is it because yours hurts people?"

"Yes."

Charlie moved closer and kissed Marie's forehead.

"It doesn't hurt me mommy."

"I know. That's why you're my special girl."

"Love you mommy."

"Love you too pumpkin. Now get in the tub."

Charlie giggled and climbed in. Marie stopped the water and followed her in. It felt like heaven to apply soap to her skin and it was even better to see Charlie clean and happy. Once they were washed and clean, Marie climbed out, dried off, dressed and then helped Charlie out. She smiled seeing Charlie in cute pink Barbie pyjama's. Unlocking the bathroom door, she stepped out and shooed Charlie to their bed. She noticed Logan's gaze on her and blushed trying to pull the small silk night gown further down. Logan eventually tore his gaze from her and stomped into the bathroom. Marie climbed in the bed with Charlie and put an arm around her.

"Night sweetheart."

"Night mommy."

Charlie frowned for a minute before lifting her head an inch off her pillow.

"Night Wolvie!" she yelled.

"Night kid." Came the muffled reply from behind the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since people actually like this story I'm posting another chapter earlier than I wanted to. This is a short one but enjoy!**

* * *

Marie woke up in the middle of the night when she felt someone shaking her. Opening one eye she looked up to see Charlie leaning over her, brown eyes filled with concern.

"Momma, something's wrong with Wolvie."

Marie frowned and listened carefully. She could hear muttering from the bed next to her. Putting a finger to her lips to quieten Charlie, she sat up and looked over at Logan. He was lying on his back, twisting and turning, causing the sheets to tangle around his legs. Marie sighed and stood up, scratching her head.

"Mom?" asked Charlie.

"He's having a nightmare. Go back to sleep." muttered Marie.

"But-"

"Charlie!"

"Okay."

Marie waited until Charlie was tucked back in and closed her eyes before she walked to Logan carefully. She figured that maybe if she carefully shook him he'd either wake up or at least quiet down.

"Logan? Logan, wake up..."

Her hand hovered near his face and she leaned closer to him. She cursed herself for not wearing gloves to bed and simply allowed her hand to hover near his cheek. Just then his eyes flickered before they snapped open and he shot up. Marie shrieked and jumped back but then an unbearable pain hit her chest. She tried to gasp but her chest felt tight. It became hard to breath and her vision was swimming.

"Mommy!" shrieked Charlie.

Marie tried to call out to calm her daughter but no words came out. She watched as Logan blinked before his eyes widened in horror.

"Marie! Marie... god darlin' stay with me."

Marie slowly reached out her hand and reached for Logan's cheek. For a second she hesitated but as the thought of Charlie alone in this world filled her mind, she firmly planted her hand on Logan's cheek just as he retracted his claws. His thoughts bombarded her mind and she winced in pain at the images of his horrific memories floated in her mind. As his body shook she snatched her hand back and watched as he stumbled backwards and fell heavily to the floor. Clutching her head for a few seconds, she internally shook herself before grabbing her duffel bag and snatching Charlie's hand. But Charlie pulled her hand away and shook her head.

"Charlie we need to go." explained Marie.

"We can't just leave him."

"Charlie, now!"

Marie slipped her sneakers on and then dragged Charlie out the room. Together they descended the stairs at the side of the building and ran into the parking lot of the motel. A noise from the left stopped Marie in her tracks.

"Mommy, something's wrong-"

Before Charlie could finish, Marie watched in horror as her daughter flew through the air and sailed into the arms of a man with sickly green skin.

"No!" screamed Marie.

"Calm down love." sneered the man in a slimy English accent.

"Let her go." snarled Marie.

"Alright... just keep all that pretty skin where I can see it and come with me."

"First let her go."

"As you wish."

His hands moved back and Charlie rushed to her mother's arms. Marie kissed her daughter before shoving the duffel bag into her hands. She eyed the man carefully before leaning close to Charlie.

"Run and don't look back." she whispered.

"But-"

"Go!"

Charlie nodded and ran towards the hotel. As Marie turned back to the man something hit her neck. She pulled the dart out and sneered. She still had Logan's healing factor and the effects disappeared. She started to stalk slowly near to the man when something snaked around her and swept her off her legs, her head hitting the ground. She could feel blood seeping out her head and moaned in pain.

"Head injury and horse tranquilliser... you'll be out for a while sweetheart."

"Fuck you." Spat Marie.

"Tsk, tsk. Language."

Marie coughed and tried to sit up. Her head was pounding and her vision grew dark. Before the darkness set in she saw a red light fill across her vision.

"Charlie..." she whispered as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: OOO! Cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, I love the response this story is getting! So out of pure boredom and the fact that my plot bunny is missing but left lots of babies (prepare for a lot of new stories from me) I made a video and the link should be on my profile or search for it on youtube. Check it out!**

* * *

"Charlie...Charlie..." murmured Marie.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt someone touch her arm. She attempted to jump away but two strong arms stopped her from moving.

"It's okay, calm down." Someone whispered.

Marie stopped struggling but the sense of panic didn't leave her. She looked at the man holding her. He had brown hair, a handsome face and ruby tinted glasses. Her eyes drifted around and she realised she was in a hospital room. She shuddered and her eyes fell upon the man sitting in front of her in a steel wheel chair. He smiled as her eyes met his and patted her knee.

"Glad you're awake. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. This is Scott Summers also known as Cyclops."

"Where Am I?"

"Westchester, New York. My team saved you in Canada and brought you here."

"Oh... where's-"

"Charlie? She's fine. Logan's been taking care of her."

Marie frowned and tried to recall what happened.

"You were hit with an extremely strong tranquiliser. Toad was about to carry you off but luckily the x-men arrived." Explained Xavier.

"You're a telepath." She whispered.

"I am."

"How long have I-"

"Three days."

"And Logan?"

"He woke up during the battle. He told us everything."

"I see."

"He said you and Charlie seemed to be running from someone."

"It's not something I want to talk about." she whispered.

"Rogue, if Magneto is after you-"

"Who's Magneto?"

"The man who Toad works for." Explained Scott.

"I'm not running from him... is he dangerous?"

"Extremely." Whispered Xavier.

Marie sighed and rubbed her head. She didn't need another person to run from.

_Let us help you._

She looked up at Xavier who looked concerned. She closed her eyes and held back the tears.

"I want to see my daughter." She whispered.

* * *

The school was a big mansion with an expanse garden, a lake and a forest. There were over a hundred mutants, most of them teenagers. Some had families, some didn't. The med-lab was part of the lower level of the mansion. Xavier had introduced her to the two other mutant teachers before taking her on a tour of the mansion. She tried to take it all in but it was all too overwhelming. Marie only felt calm when they walked through the horse tables and saw Charlie sitting on one of the tall brown horses, Logan holding the reigns as they walked through the large adjoining field. Marie paused for a moment and watched the happy expression on her daughter's face as she and Logan chatted animatedly. Sighing, she turned away but stopped when she heard her name being called. As she turned back around she smiled as she saw Charlie running towards her.

"Mommy! You're okay."

Marie opened her arms in time as Charlie crashed into her. She held her daughter tightly, burying her nose in thick dark blonde hair. She felt Charlie's little body shake and pulled back to look at her face. Her eyes met teary brown ones and she smiled, wiping the little droplets of water.

"Course I'm fine, sweetheart."

"After that man let me go... I ran back into the room and and Logan was awake... and when we got outside... you were on the floor."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But I'm so proud of you."

"Why?"

"You did exactly what I said. You're my good girl."

Marie placed a kiss on her daughter's head and wiped away the last of her tears. She looked up to see Logan leaning against the stable door his hands around the reins of the horse.

"Good to see you awake, Marie."

"Uh... thanks."

He nodded and then smiled at Charlie.

"You done riding, kid?"

"Nope," Charlie frowned and looked at Marie, " is it okay if I go riding with Logan?"

"Sure sweetheart. Mommy just came to make sure you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too mommy. See you later."

"Have fun."

Charlie nodded and turned to Logan. She took his hand and smiled up at him. Marie watched as Logan, Charlie and the horse walked back to the field before her smile dropped and she turned towards the professor.

"I feel tired." She whispered.

"I'll show you to your room."

She nodded and together they walked in silence. Her head was filled with so many thoughts that she didn't even notice what was happening in front of her. She felt someone tap her shoulder and looked up to see Ororo in front of her. She looked at the door open in front of her and walked in, shutting the door behind her. She smiled when she noticed how the room looked. The bed was unmade, there were clothes on the floor and every item from the duffel bag was unpacked. Marie walked to the window sill where the professor had told her was some clothes that had been bought for her. All Charlie's new clothes were scattered around the room. Marie picked through the pile and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear, jeans and a long-sleeved navy t-shirt. She walked into the bathroom and pulled of the sweat pants and t-shirt she'd been given in the med-lab. After a quick shower, she changed and went back into the bedroom.

Picking up the empty duffel bag, she put it on an empty chair and looked around the room. For some reason cleaning always helped her think. She began picking up Charlie's clothes and putting them in one of the drawers. Once that was done, she located all her gloves. She rolled on a white elbow length pair and stuffed the rest in her duffel. She then put in a few t-shirts and a extra pair of jeans. She grabbed some of the less silky underwear – _who the hell did my shopping?_- and stuffed it into the bag. Finally she walked to the bedside tables. On the left was empty sweet wrappers and half a toffee apple, on the right was a pile of photo's. Charlie loved photography and whenever they had enough money, Marie would by her a disposable camera. Flipping through the pictures Marie found the one she was looking for. It was one she herself had taken. It was in Alaska, as the first snow was falling. Charlie was two and sitting in her new pink parka, cheeks tinted red in the cold. Marie folded the picture and tucked it into her jeans pocket.

Looking around the room one last time, she picked up the duffel bag and headed out. The hallways were empty as she walked down the deserted corridor. As she walked past the kitchen she could hear noise and children laughing. She increased her pace and opened the door quietly, slipping out. She then bolted towards the front gates and ran as fast and as far as she could.

* * *

Logan watched as the kid skipped ahead of him towards the mansion. Every now and then she'd turn around and stick her tongue out at him. It amazed him that even after he'd stabbed and nearly killed her mother, the kid still trusted him. Chuck, as he'd come to call the professor, had explained Marie's mutation. It was a little unnerving that she had his memories and yet like her daughter, Marie wasn't afraid of him. She even trusted him to be around her daughter. When he had woken up after she'd absorbed him, Charlie had been in the room, panic evident in her little face. He'd followed her outside just as Marie hit the ground. It was blur from there, him trying to get Charlie out of there, the x-men thinking he was kidnapping her and after a lot of explaining they all climbed on a big jet as the little green man hopped out of sight. Growling, he fault himself jolt back into reality as something poked him. Looking down he grinned at the little girl poking his side in annoyance.

"What's up kid?"

"Can we go find my mommy first? I really miss her."

"Sure kid. We'll find your mom and then the three of us can get lunch."

"Yay! I want to introduce mom to Jubilee. She's cool."

"Loud is the right word kid."

Charlie giggled and continued upstairs. Logan followed. As they reached her room, he opened the door and frowned. The room was cleaner then this morning when he'd come to pick Charlie up. He looked at the girl and watched as begin raiding the room before heading to her bedside table, scattering photo's as she glanced through them.

"She's gone!" shrieked Charlie.

"Now kid-"

"She left, I don't understand... why did she leave?"

"Kid, you can't be sure-"

"She took her favourite picture." Sobbed the girl, collapsing to the floor.

Logan looked at the little girl, curled on the floor, small hands clutching at the clothes her mother left behind. Something in his heart stirred and he stormed down to the professor's office. Without knocking, he threw the door open and stomped in.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" asked Scooter.

"Rogue, she took off." Whispered the professor.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, throw rocks at me, it's another cliffhanger!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love all the reviews I'm getting... though some confuse me... and would just like to thank you all!**

* * *

Marie sat on the train, her face pressed against the cool glass, looking out at the passers by. Sighing she turned to look at a boy and his mother. She smiled as the mother stroked his cheek but her smile turned sad as she thought about Charlie. Closing her eyes, she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Hey darlin'."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked over her shoulder. Logan sat down next to her and she looked away, ashamed of her behaviour, blinking back the tears.

"I'm sorry about the other night." He said.

She turned her attention back to him, giving him half a smile to reassure him.

"Me too." She whispered.

"You running again?"

"I saw you and Charlie today... and she looked so happy. I thought... why make her suffer by running from place to place, scrounging for food and shelter. You can take care of her. More importantly you care for her."

"Yeah, I care for her. But that doesn't mean she doesn't need you. You make her happy to."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him.

"You think I should go back." She whispered.

"I think you should follow your instincts."

"I almost killed you Logan. I almost took away someone she trusted from her. I'm the worst mother there is."

"No, you're not."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because from what that girl has told me, you'd stop at nothing to make sure she's okay. Even if it means selling yourself."

A small gasp escaped from her at the fact that he knew that and she clenched her eyes shut, trying to force the tears back in. She hated when she had to leave Charlie by someone and do disgusting things to get money.

"The first person I ever touched ended up in a coma. I can still feel him inside my head, and it's the same with you." She whispered.

Suddenly the tears couldn't be held back and she began to cry. She didn't expect it but Logan's arm went around her and pulled her into his embrace. She moved closer and cried for a moment into his shirt. When he spoke, his warm breath tickled her forehead.

"I don't have all the answers, but this Xavier seems to really want to help. That's a rare thing, for people like us."

"I can't do it alone anymore."

"Come on, I'll take care of you."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, yeah I promise. I won't let you or the kid outta my sight."

She pulled back and smiled. He smiled back and brushed a tear away, too quick for her skin to react. Standing up she grabbed her duffel back and followed him out the train. They jumped off just as the train started and headed out the station, his hand holding hers.

* * *

Marie took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to her room. She looked behind her and bit her lip. Logan nodded and nudged her forward. Stepping into the room, her heart broke at the little whimpering lump under the covers.

"Charlie?" she whispered.

The covers fell back as Charlie shot up. They stared at each other for a moment before Charlie charged at Marie, little fists beating at her stomach.

"You left! How could you leave?"

"I'm sorry baby." whispered Marie.

"You promised we'd always be together."

"I'm so sorry."

Marie fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Charlie's tiny frame. She whispered how sorry she was over and over, tears streaming down her cheeks. Charlie pulled back and Marie raised a hand to wipe the tears from her daughter's face. Charlie looked over Marie's shoulder to where Logan was still leaning against the door frame.

"Thank you Logan."

"Anytime kid."

Charlie smiled and Marie kissed her cheek. Picking her up, Marie moved over to the bed. She wouldn't have known Logan planned on leaving then had Charlie not called out;

"Where are you going?"

Marie looked over her shoulder at Logan who looked as stunned by the question as she was.

"Charlie, Logan's room is next door." explained Marie.

"I know that but... it's not that late so can't we just talk?"

"Sweetpea, it's past your bedtime."

"But-"

"Tell you what kid, I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"YAY!"

"Charlie!"

"Yay!" she whispered cheekily.

Marie rolled her eyes and placed her daughter down. Charlie skipped merrily into the bathroom as Logan closed the door and sat down on the end of the bed. Marie took the duffel bag she'd dumped in the room and began packing her clothes into an empty drawer.

"The professor mentioned you get memories when you touch someone."

Marie froze for a moment, eyes flickering to the closed bathroom door, before she turned around and faced Logan.

"Yeah." She answered softly.

"All memories?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Logan, I only have the memories you have."

"Oh... I thought..."

He remained silent for a few minutes before shrugging.

"It's better that way. There might be things that you shouldn't see."

She nodded and turned to the bathroom door as it opened. Charlie skipped out in a pale blue pyjama's, hair loose and falling over her shoulders. She stopped in front of Logan and surprised Marie by throwing her arms around him and hugging him. Then he hugged her back and placed her under the covers, kissing the top of her head. Charlie turned her attention to Marie and patted the spot next to her. Marie finished putting away the last of her clothes and moved over to Charlie's side. She sat on top of the covers and put an arm around her.

"Well then little one, talk."

Charlie frowned and closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them and smiling.

"Tell me a story."

"Okay, which one?"

"The one about the goddess."

"Hi'iaka?"

"Yup, that one."

"One story then you sleep."

"Deal. Logan you'll love this story! It's my favourite!"

"Sure kid."

Marie smiled at Logan before snuggling closer to Charlie.

"Once, there was a beautiful goddess named Hi'iaka and a handsome mortal named Lo'hiau. They were as close as two people could be. But one day, Pelé, the volcano goddess, grew jealous of their friendship. So she took Lo'hiau and threw him into a volcano filled with molten lava. Hi'iaka discovered his body in a cavern by a sea cliff, and she stayed with him, praying to the gods to bring Lo'hiau's spirit back. And it worked. Her love brought him back to life, proving that love is more powerful than death."

Marie looked down at Charlie who was slowly drifting to sleep, a smile on her face. Logan stood up and kissed Charlie's cheek before kissing Marie on the crown of her head, where her hair protected him from her skin.

"Night kid, Night Marie."

"Night Wolvie." Whispered Charlie.

"Good night Logan."

* * *

**A/N: I used the story from Lilo & Stitch 2 rather than the actual story of Hi'iaka.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize advance for the cliffhanger and hug all reviewers, you make depression seem pointless. I'm so happy!**

* * *

"Breakfast!"

"Not now Charlie." Mumbled Marie.

"Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!"

"Charlie." Groaned Marie.

"BREAKFAST!"

Marie huffed and pulled the covers down an inch. She looked up to see Charlie standing over her, dressed in a red dress and her hair sticking up in places. Her gaze then wondered to the clock where the angry red numbers showed it was eight am. Pulling the covers back over her head, she attempted to go back to sleep, ignoring the bouncing child on her bed.

"Mommeeeee!" whined Charlie.

"Go bother someone else."

"She has." Said a deep voice.

Marie frowned and pushed the covers back again. Logan was leaning against the dresser at the end of the room. Marie sighed in defeat and sat up, rubbing her face.

"Fine, fine. I'm up."

"Yay!" screeched Charlie.

Marie rolled her eyes and threw her legs out of bed, sitting up slowly. She trudged towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her. After a quick shower and change of clothes, she came out, armed with a hairbrush. Charlie squeaked in fear and ran, but Marie was faster, latching on to her little wrist and pulling Charlie towards her. She held Charlie still with one arm and attempted to brush her hair with the other. After ten seconds of screaming, squirming and chuckling, from Logan, Marie sighed and let Charlie go.

"Let's get breakfast then."

Logan nodded and led the way out. Charlie took Marie's hand and held tight. They walked down in silence, Marie glancing at her daughter every few seconds. She knew Charlie better than anyone and could practically feel how nervous she was. As they came down towards the dining hall, Marie suddenly felt really self conscious and did a quick check that all visible skin was covered. After she was sure that there'd be no mishaps, she followed Logan inside. The chattering stopped instantly and all heads turned to look at her. She kept her head down and followed Logan to an empty table at the back. Once they sat down, she took a deep breath, knowing she probably had to stand up again to get Charlie some breakfast. The chattering was slowly beginning again but there were also a lot of whispers. Before Marie could stand up, a tray was put in front of her and another in front of Charlie. She looked up to see a girl wearing a lot of yellow smiling at her.

"Jubilee!" squealed Charlie.

"Hey chickie! Snagged you some breakfast before there was no more left. You feeling better?"

Charlie nodded enthusiastically. Jubilee laughed and then turned to Marie.

"Hi I'm Jubilee."

"Rogue." Whispered Marie.

She looked up as Logan stood up and headed over to where the food was laid out. Her eyes then moved to where the teachers were. Ororo smiled warmly at her and Marie waved. Scott then looked up and waved. She waved at him too. A growl indicated Logan was back. Jubilee was now sitting next to Charlie, talking to her, both of them laughing. Marie looked down to see Charlie was still holding her hand. Smiling she used her free hand to eat, occasionally talking to Logan.

* * *

Later that day, Marie was led by Charlie and Logan to the stables. She felt a little apprehensive considering she hadn't ridden since she was nine. Shaking off the memory of a hand skimming up her thigh as she climbed on her horse back then, she smiled and headed over to the brown horse Charlie was standing by.

"What's his name?" asked Marie.

"**She** is called Starshine." Said Charlie, rolling her eyes.

Marie chuckled and playfully swatted her daughter's arm.

"Manners Charlotte."

"Yes mommy."

"Ready?" asked Logan.

Charlie nodded enthusiastically and Logan lifted her onto the horse. He then took the reins and led the horse outside. Marie smiled and waved before walking to a big black horse. Her eyes seemed to close involuntarily as the memory of her past caught her off guard.

_She was ten years old and standing next to her black horse, Troy. Strong arms gripped her shoulders before, picking her up and dropping her onto Troy. She smiled in thanks and watched as his hand caressed her leg._

"_Be careful, okay?"_

"_Okay." She replied dutifully._

"_You're my beautiful little angel. Right?"_

_She simply nodded and flickered the reins before starting off._

"Marie?"

Her eyes snapped open and she shuddered at the memory. Turning to Logan she smiled and shook her head.

"I think I'll try a different horse." She whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah... that one." She said, pointing at a white horse in the corner.

"Okay... need help-"

"NO!... I mean, no... I can do it."

"Okay... I'll go check on the kid."

"Thanks."

"Anytime Marie."

She nodded and headed over to the beautiful white horse. She stroked his nose and leaned closer.

"Hey... wanna take a ride?"

The horse snorted and Marie smiled.

"Yeah... we'll run fast and free, leaving those bad memories behind."

* * *

Marie walked downstairs and towards the rec room. Lunch was in two hours and she hadn't seen Charlie since talking to the professor. Walking into the rec room she stopped at the door and smiled. Charlie was walking towards the CD player. Marie watched as she pressed play and then moved to the middle of the room. Charlie then stuck her arms out and danced. Marie smiled and walked closer, sitting down and watching her little girl dance. Charlie noticed her mother staring and stuck her tongue out cheekily. Marie laughed and winked. Hearing a faint chuckle, Marie turned slightly and watched Logan looking at them from the door. Charlie stopped dancing and collapsed onto Marie's lap. Marie snuggled her daughter, planting a kiss on her head.

"Dizzy, yet?" asked Marie.

"Nope."

"You dance like a princess." Whispered Marie.

"You think I could do ballet?"

"Well, I'll have to find a job-"

"I'll pay." Interrupted Logan.

Marie frowned and shook her head. Logan sighed and walked in the room, stroking Charlie's hair.

"Consider it a birthday present."

"Really?" asked Charlie.

"Really."

Charlie squealed and jumped off Marie, doing a little dance around the room. Marie turned to Logan and mouthed thank you. Logan smiled and crouched down in front of her. He leaned forward carefully and took her hand, brushing a kiss on her knuckles.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Logan, Charlie and Marie had just come from lunch when there was a knock on the door. Marie turned and walked towards it. Charlie skipped happily at her side. Marie opened the door and her eyes widened as a tall figure stood in the doorway.

"Daddy!" squealed Charlie.

Marie watched in horror as Charlie ran to the man and threw her arms out. He caught her and gave her a tight hug. Marie took another step back suddenly feeling faint.

"Victor..." she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe... Surprise?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm updating earlier than usual because some people asked nicely and I felt happy this morning. Though I do feel out of sorts for breaking my once a week rule with this story. No more until next week, ye hear!**

**A/N-2: 4th Rogan challenge still on thanks to some encouraging words from JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo and ady-ell. Yay! Please enter!**

* * *

Marie should have known something was up. Three weeks and not a word from Magneto, not even a tiny attempt. Everyone was celebrating and going on with life. She tried, she really did. Jean helped her find online material so Charlie could be home-schooled here at the mansion. Different teachers were offering their free lessons to teach her different subjects. Charlie was happy, so happy. But as Marie's daughter and she could sense danger too. Whenever their eyes met they both knew something was coming. And it came after a blissful three weeks. Now Marie stood at the front door of the mansion, looking at the one person she never wanted see again. He stood smirking at her, his arms around Charlie, holding her tightly.

"I told you Marie, you can run but I'll always find you."

She wanted so badly to close the door and run, but he had her daughter. The growl from next to her reminded her where she was. Victor chuckled and turned to Logan.

"Jimmy, never expected to see you here."

"Excuse me?"

"Wow, you don't even remember your own brother. "

"Brother?"

Victor stared at Logan before laughing and shaking his head.

"Guess Marie never told you-"

"Victor!" said a sharp voice.

Marie jumped and turned to see the professor and the rest of the x-men behind them. She looked at Charlie who looked confused.

"I'm here for my daughter Xavier." Said Victor.

Marie snarled and took a step forward. Victor chuckled and shook his head.

"Even I didn't believe that, Marie."

He put Charlie down and patted her head. Then he turned to Logan and smiled.

"Short summary of your life. We're brothers. We fought in the wars together-"

"Which one?"

"All of them. We worked for Stryker. You chickened out. You met a girl, yadda,yadda, the chick betrayed you. Stryker put metal in you. You got mad. Then, because of your own stupidity, you lost your damn memory. Basically, your main mission in life seems to be pissing me off."

Marie turned to Logan who blinked a few times before closing his eyes. She saw the professor concentrating on Logan and realised that his memories were flashing through. She sighed and took Charlie's hand, nudging her over to where Ororo stood. Ororo nodded and pulled the little girl towards her. Victor smirked and crossed his arms.

"We need to talk babe."

"We'll all go into my office and settle this." Said the professor.

Victor let out a bark of laughter and shook his head. He shot a pointed look at her and then walked outside. Marie bit her lip and followed diligently. Someone grabbed her arm and by the pressure of the fingers she could feel it was Logan.

"I'll be okay." She whispered.

He was reluctant to let go but she managed to pull her arm away and follow Victor outside. He walked towards the forest and leaned against one of the trees. As she came closer he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. To anyone looking it looked like an affectionate hug, but if anyone looked at her face they'd see immense pain.

"Victor-"

"Shut-up! I warned you. I told you I'd find you." He whispered quietly.

"Victor, I can't breath-"

He let her go and caught her arm before she could fall. She stood up and rubbed her side.

"How did you get in here?" she whispered.

"You mean how did I waltz to the front door? This is me you're talking about. Some big gate ain't gonna stop me."

"What do you want, Victor?"

"I'll make you deal."

"What?" she asked.

"I have a new employer. He's particularly interested in you. Meet him at the front gate at midnight tonight and I'll leave Charlie alone."

"You work for Magneto?"

"Yup."

"What does he want me for?"

"That's a secret, Annie."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You used to love it."

"Shut-up."

He chuckled and shook his head. Then his face became serious and he grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him, his eyes boring into hers.

"Midnight. Be there or I take Charlie away from you. Forever."

She whimpered and nodded. He smiled and walked in the direction of the front gate. Marie watched him for awhile before rushing into the forest. She ran through the trees, tripping occasionally but not stopping until she reached the lake. Once there she let her tears out and curled into a ball. She didn't know how long she was out there before someone sat beside her. Small hands ran through her hair before Charlie placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Do we have to leave?"

Marie shook her head and wiped her cheek.

"No." She whispered.

"I'll take care of her kid. Go back inside." Whispered a gruff voice.

Marie raised her head and saw Logan standing beside her. Charlie gave her one more kiss before hurrying towards the mansion. Logan opened his mouth but Marie held up her hand to stop him.

"Wait, she can still hear you."

They waited for about five minutes before Marie sat up. Logan sat beside her and put an arm around her.

"She's part feral. She has enhanced hearing and sense of smell." explained Marie.

Logan nodded before frowning.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." She whispered.

They both knew she was lying. Marie sniffed and looked at the clouds gathering. She realised that she trusted Logan and could tell him anything. Except what was about to happen.

"Victor was a 'friend' of my mother. I knew him since I was three. I hated him even back then. He drank a lot and was violent... when... when I was fourteen, he came into my room and told me I was beautiful. How I was special. And he... he..."

She shook her head and covered her mouth. Logan pulled her into his lap and rocked her as she sobbed. Her chest hurt so badly and she buried her face in his shirt to muffle her cries.

"He raped you."

She nodded into his shirt. He sighed and stroked her back. She calmed herself down before pulling back and taking a deep breath.

"My mutation came and pulled a lot out of him. He fell into a coma but before he did he managed to...you know. I have some of his abilities but they've faded mostly. I ran away from home and found out I was pregnant two months later. I managed to find a help centre for teenage mothers and stayed there. But when Charlie was three, he found us. We lived with him for four months before I managed to run again. From then on I just kept running."

"It's okay now Marie. You're safe now."

"No, I'm not. He's found me again."

"Yeah, but this time you've got people to protect you. You've got me."

"I know."

"I'll always be here to protect you."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"Charlie's going to be fine."

"She will be."

Marie sighed and rubbed her face. She had until midnight. She stood up and walked back to the mansion, Logan following. She didn't know what Magneto wanted with her but as long as Charlie was safe it didn't matter.

* * *

Marie flopped on the bed, giggling uncontrollably. Charlie hopped on the bed and started jumping up and down before flopping down as well.

"Mommy did you see his face?"

"Yup."

"We shoulda taken a picture!"

"I know."

Marie laughed and rolled onto her side. Charlie did the same so that they were facing each other. Marie reached out and stroked her daughters face. It was too painful to even think about leaving Charlie but she'd rather leave and know her daughter was alive than to have to live in fear of something terrible happening. Charlie must have noticed the sadness in Marie's eyes because her face became serious.

"Mommy?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

Charlie nodded slowly. Marie smiled and pulled her into her arms.

"You're my big girl and the most important thing in the world. So I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I'm going away tonight-"

"Because of daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Can't I come with?"

"No baby, remember what I told you?"

"Daddy's dangerous."

"Exactly. I need to go sort some things out. So, you need to make sure Logan doesn't know I'm gone."

"Cause if he knows, he'll come after you, right?"

"Right."

Charlie smiled and giggled.

"I think he likes you."

"Don't be silly Charlie."

"But-"

"There you are kid." Came a deep voice.

Charlie yelped and dashed into the bathroom. Logan chuckled and followed her in. There was a shriek and lots of squealing. Marie stood up, walked in and laughed. Logan was sitting on the floor, Charlie in his lap, tickling her. Charlie squealed and tried to escape but he growled and continued.

"Give up?"

"Never!"

Logan growled and tickled Charlie some more. Marie smiled and sat down on the lid of the toilet to watch them. Logan finally stopped tickling Charlie and glared at her. The little girl bit her lip before pouting.

"I'm sorry I put Barbie perfume on you. Don't be mad."

Marie held back her giggle at how quickly Logan's expression softened and he took Charlie's hand.

"It's okay kid. Just don't do it again."

"Okay."

She leapt forward and hugged Logan. Marie was startled and was even more surprised when he hugged her back, a soft smile on his face. A tinge of jealously went through her seeing their bare skins touching but was replaced by disgust when she realised that she was jealous of something her daughter needed. She closed her eyes and stood up.

"Excuse me." She whispered.

She hurried out the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. She checked the time. Eleven thirty. She'd spent the whole day playing with Charlie, even letting the little girl stay up late. But it was done now. Her time was up. She heard movement in the bathroom and hurried outside. She came to the heavy doors of the mansion and pushed. The cold outside air bit at her skin but she simply hurried towards the mansion gate. It was partially open and she slipped through. She stifled a scream as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Annie, you're early."

"Don't fucking call me that. It's Rogue."

"Whatever, Marie. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"You're chariot awaits."

He gestured to the sleek black car beside him. She nodded and slipped inside the back, Victor slipping in beside her. She looked up and shrank back as she noticed the green skinned man behind the wheel. Victor locked all the doors and leaned back in his seat.

"Drive." He ordered.

The slimy man in the front nodded and the car lurched forward into the night, Marie curled up on the back seat, wondering what would happen to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry, was meant to upload this yesterday but had random nosebleeds all weekend. Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Marie watched the stars as the car drove at an alarming speed. Victor tried to talk to her but she ignored him merely focusing on how safe her daughter would be if she could keep her far away from her father. She was trembling inside, a mixture of fear towards Victor and the fear of the unknown. Suddenly she wasn't so sure about her decision. The car jerked to a sudden stop and she was glad she decided to wear a seatbelt. Victor smirked and stepped out the car. Marie took a deep breath and followed. She looked at the tall dark building in front of her and gasped. It was so dark and ominous. Like something from a nightmare. A tall man with silver hair and a cape descended down the stairs slowly. He didn't look at her at first, his angry gaze on Victor.

"You were meant to stay here." Said the man, his voice cold.

"I wanted to make sure she kept her part of the deal." growled Victor.

"Unfortunately, the senator has escaped."

"In his weakened state he won't get far."

"You will learn to obey orders Victor!"

Toad cackled and Victor growled before reaching out to grab the slimy green man. He jumped out the way and hopped into the building. The man rolled his eyes before turning to Marie.

"Anna Marie, my name is Erik Lenksher. But you may call me Magneto."

"It's just Marie." She hissed.

Magneto raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You're right Sabretooth. She is feisty."

"That's her best quality." Purred Victor, his arm snaking around her waist.

She tensed and closed her eyes. When she opened them Victor stood away from her, a metal bar wrapped around his throat.

"We'll have none of that." Whispered Magneto darkly.

Marie's eyes flickered between the two. Magneto let Victor go and surprisingly Victor didn't attack. He merely snarled and stalked past Magneto, into the building. Magneto smiled sweetly at her and took her gloved hand.

"Come, my dear. We have to get ready. I'll explain everything while the others organize the machine."

"What machine?"

"You know, your mutation fascinates me. From what Victor told me it packs quite a punch."

"Yeah... about this machine-"

"It's nothing to be concerned with. Now, as you know, I am delighted you have volunteered for this-"

"I didn't."

"Actually coming here willingly is volunteering-"

"I came here because he threatened my daughter-"

"A necessary measure to ensure your arrival."

Marie huffed in anger and pulled her hand away from him.

"Stop playing games and tell me what do you want with me?"

"Temper Anna." reprimanded a cold female voice.

Marie froze and her eyes slowly travelled up the stairs to the blue skinned woman standing at the top.

"Mother." Marie whispered.

* * *

Logan woke that morning, feeling that someone was staring at him. As he sat up, he found the culprit sitting in the chair by the window, gazing at him with a smirk on her face. He cringed inwardly, realising for once she actually looked like Victor's child. Victor... his brother. That made the kid his niece. All the memories that rushed back yesterday had been so intense he'd only had last night to sort it out. After checking that Charlie was okay, he'd headed straight to his room. He wanted to find Marie but Charlie assured him that her mother probably needed some time alone. Gazing up at the girl he saw her expression had turned to one of worry. Chuckling, he stood up and walked over to her. He knelt beside her and touched her knee.

"Chin up kid."

"You've got that look on your face." she whispered.

"What look?"

"The Pooh Bear look."

"Huh?"

She sighed and threw hands up in the air. He repressed his chuckle, knowing how annoyed she got when he played dumb.

"We've been through this before Wolvie! Pooh Bear... when he thinks... it's the look mom gets. Remember?"

He thought back to yesterday when Charlie had pointed to Marie. Marie had been sitting by the kitchen table, chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes glazed over with a faraway look. God, he was a jealous of that lip yesterday. Shaking himself from that last thought he turned back to the kid and ruffled her hair before standing up.

"I'm gonna get dressed. Wait here."

"Logan?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Were you dreaming of my mom?"

Logan froze before turning around slowly.

"What?" he whispered.

"Well, you say her name a lot when you're sleeping."

"Kid... you know it's dangerous to be near me when I'm asleep."

"I don't believe that. Mom just surprised you. You didn't mean to hurt her. You said yourself."

"And I meant it."

"I know... she likes you ya know."

"That's cause we're friends."

Charlie rolled her eyes and shook her head. Logan chuckled and turned back towards the bathroom. After a quick shower and getting changed, he walked back into his room to find the kid making his bed. Frowning, he sat on the now unoccupied chair and started to put his shoes and socks on.

"Kid?"

"Yesssss."

"Where's your mom?"

He watched as her whole body froze before she giggled and shrugged.

"Probably at the mall with Jubilee."

Logan groaned inwardly. Poor Marie having to spend a day with the firecracker. Charlie finished making his bed just as he finished putting on his shoes. Standing up , he walked up to her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed, kicked and beat her fists against his shoulder but he merely continued walking until he reached the front hall. He placed her on the floor just as there was a knock on the door. He grabbed her wrist lightly before she could run to open the door. He gave her a stern look before moving to open the door. A pale man stood by the door, his veins sticking out of his skin.

"I'm... I'm looking for Doctor Jean Grey."

Before Logan could answer the man collapsed forward and Logan caught him. He turned to Charlie who looked frightened. His gaze moved to Xavier's office where Scott and Jean rushed out. Handing the man over to Scott, he followed them to the elevator and pulled Charlie to his side as it descended down. They rushed the man into a room and Xavier and Storm joined them. Storm tried to take Charlie from the room but she shook her head and clung to him. Logan gazed at the man and recognised him as Senator Kelly. Logan watched as Xavier whispered words to the senator before placing his hands over his head. Jean walked over to Logan looking concern.

"I can't sense Rogue in the mansion... has she gone out?"

"She's with Jubilee at the mall."

Storm frowned and looked at Scott who looked equally confused. Logan looked between them and growled.

"What?"

"Logan, Jubilee's been in detention since this morning."

Logan cursed silently and then bent down to meet Charlie's gaze. She was looking at the floor trying to avoid him. He carefully lifted her chin so that she was forced to look at him.

"Kid?"

"She left last night."

"Why?"

"She didn't say."

Logan growled and stood up. Xavier was done and was looking at Logan with a grim expression. Before Xavier could explain, Charlie started crying and ran from the room.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Logan sighed and ran after her. He caught her in the hallway and picked her up, clutching her tightly, her face pressed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry-"

"It's not your fault angel."

Storm stepped out and nodded at Logan. He nodded back and handed the kid over to her. Storm made soothing noises as she carried Charlie away. Logan walked back to where the others were waiting.

"Well?" he asked Xavier.

"I fear Marie is in grave danger."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oi! No complaining! I just got my A-level results and was rejected from the university I wanted to go to. Now is not the time for me to concentrate on stories. Eh, who am I kidding? Fanfiction is all I got now. And sorry it's so late but I'm busy and stuff, ya know, have no idea what to do with my life.**

* * *

"Eight letters. Say them and I'm yours." Purred Victor.

"Drop dead."

"That's not very nice."

"Sorry. Drop dead please."

"Anna Marie, eat your dinner."

Marie froze for a moment before looking down at her full plate of food. She couldn't look at her mother, it was too hard. How could you claim to love someone after abandoning them and then find them again only so that they can be used as a pawn. She looked up at Victor who was looking at her with a smug grin. She narrowed her eyes and snarled. It was stupid this 'family' image. Magneto at the head table, her mother on his left, then she and then Victor. She felt trapped between them. It was strange because when she was younger she felt safe and loved between them. Until Victor's hands went under the table and skimmed along her leg. She tried to sit at a different place but her mother would be angry and force her to sit between them.

"Are you not hungry? Perhaps you'd like something else?" asked her mother sweetly.

Marie shook her head and slapped Victor's hand away from her thigh. He chuckled and stroked her neck slowly.

"Victor, please." Said Magneto.

Victor snarled and stood up but wobbled as the boat rocked. Marie turned her head to look out of the windows.

"Where are we going?"

"Anna, I've told you not to ask questions."

"Stop calling me that."

"Don't raise your voice like that I'm your mother!"

"Fuck you Mystique!" spat Marie.

Her mother growled and slapped her hard. Marie's chair tipped backwards from the force of the blow and she fell to the floor. She was lifted up but not by as Victor as she expected but Magneto. He took her hand and led her to the other part of the boat. He gestured to a metal device and she sat down. He took one hand and handcuffed her to a podium and then the same on the other side. Her gaze fell to the view behind him and she frowned.

"The statue of liberty?"

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"I took Charlie there once. She was five. She took so many photo's that day."

"You love your daughter a lot."

"More than my own life."

"Despite-"

"Am I going to die?"

"Yes, because-"

"Does my mother know?"

"Know what?"

Marie raised an eyebrow and Magneto understood, smiling sadly.

"She knows the consequences."

"It's not enough that I was raped, beaten and abandoned. Now I need to die."

"I'm sorry, my dear."

Marie laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"You're not sorry. All that you care about is whatever sick thing you're planning."

"It's for mutant kind my dear."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Logan adjusted his seatbelt in frustration and looked out the window. It was dark outside, the stars glittering like fairies in the sky.

'_Christ, I'm spending too much time with the kid.'_

He grimaced after the thought, thinking about the little girl waiting patiently at home, not knowing her mother was in danger. A few hours ago, they'd sat in the professor's office, discussing the whereabouts of Magneto. The x-men had then suited up and Logan along with them. There was no way he was going to stand by as some psycho strapped Marie in a machine and let her die.

"Storm, some cover please."

Logan watched as the white haired woman tensed and fog formed around the jet. Then the jet shook violently as it hit the water.

"Sorry." Said Scott.

"You call that a landing?" growled Logan.

Scott ignored him and maneuvered the jet closer. They all unbuckled and moved out. As they reached the statue they looked up to see a white light spreading around the top.

"We're too late." Whispered Jean.

"Like hell we are." Growled Logan, claws easing out.

He started to run in but stopped as Storm put a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards her as her eyes went white.

"I can get you up there quicker."

Logan nodded and turned to Scott who agreed.

"If it spreads to far, I'll have to shoot it."

"But that could kill Rogue!" gasped Jean.

"I won't let it get that far." growled Logan

"Hold on to something." Said Storm.

Jean and Scott moved towards railings near the dock as the winds picked up. They grabbed onto to each other and then tightly onto the railings as the winds picked up. Logan felt himself being lifted by the winds as the current strengthen. Jean lifted her hand and steered him towards the white light. Logan landed with a thud on the top near enough to see Marie's eyes close and her body slump bonelessly. He growled and moved towards her but his body tightened and his eyes darted to his side where Magneto was holding out his hand. Logan tried to move his body when a red light hit Magneto and Logan felt his body become un-tense. Logan moved forward and sliced the machine, the white light disappearing and the rings exploded. Logan approached Marie slowly, looking around for danger.

'_Jean?' he called telepathically._

'_We're in the building. Toad's dead and there's a pool of blood near the exit.'_

'_Meaning?'_

'_One of Magneto's lackeys betrayed him. How's Marie?'_

Logan didn't answer, he merely removed Marie's hands from the metal handcuffs and pulled her close to him. Carefully he placed his gloved hand near her pulse, breath hitching as he felt nothing.

"No." he whispered.

Lifting his left hand, he removed his glove with his teeth and placed his hand on her face. He waited for the familiar pull of her mutation but it never came.

"Come on darlin', take it. Take my power."

He lifted her head and placed his lips on hers, waiting for the pull. Still nothing. Logan pulled her closer, pressing his cheek against hers. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Logan-"

He growled cutting Jean off. He heard her sigh before she knelt in front of him.

"Logan, I'm a doctor, remember?"

Logan narrowed his eyes before slowly lowering Marie. Jean took the girl and put a mask on her face.

"We have to get her to the jet, now."

Logan nodded and moved to pick her up but Jean shook her head. Jean used her telekinesis and lifted Marie carefully, Scott following quickly. Logan walked next to Storm in silence.

"She's gonna make it Logan."

"What do we do with him?" asked Logan, kicking Magneto's limp form.

"The authorities will deal with him."

"I should kill him."

"No, you should get in that jet and be there for Charlie when we get there."

"And tell her what? Her mother is dead! Her father helped kill her! Tell me how the fuck am I supposed to do that to the kid."

"Because until Marie wakes up, you're all she's got."

"What if she doesn't wake up?" whispered Logan.

They were in the jet now and Storm and Logan turned to where Jean was trying to resuscitate Marie. As the ramp closed, Logan walked over to Marie and looked down at her pale form. She had a heartbeat but it was faint, even to his enhanced senses. He turned his gaze to Jean as the jet rose. Jean sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Jean?"

"She's alive… barely."

* * *

**A/N: Yup. cliffhangar and a lot off unanswered questions. I'll try to update sooner than usual but I need to write the chapter first.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! And my life is still a bit unclear but so far so good. I'm struggling with this story having lost the entire grand plot I had but I'm going to faithfully update once a week as always! Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

Jean rushed from the jet, Logan running at her side as they moved Marie to the infirmary. As they entered the lab, Scott grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Logan pulled his arm free and turned to Scott, claws out.

"Don't try and stop me."

"Jean needs to work alone in there if she's going to save Marie."

"Now listen here Cyke-"

"Mommy!"

Logan whipped around just as Charlie started to push the door to Marie's room open. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back. He shot Scott a glare before walking towards the elevator, Charlie kicking and screaming in his arms. He waited until the doors closed before releasing her and winced at how hard she thumped at the doors. He picked her up again as the doors opened and carried her back to her room. He set her down and locked the door before kneeling in front of Charlie and putting a hand on her shoulder. Charlie stilled and looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Kid-"

"I want to see my mom!" she hissed.

"Not right now."

"Why?"

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't cut out for this. Throughout his life he dealt with adults and always gave them the straight truth. But he didn't know if that was the right move with Charlie. Taking a deep breath, he tilted her head up and wiped her tears away.

"Your mom's hurt, so right now we gotta let Jean do her job and take care of your mom. Okay?"

"What if she doesn't get better?"

"Your mom's a fighter. Besides, I don't think she'd leave a kid like you behind."

Charlie sniffed and rubbed her eyes, before looking him straight in the eyes with an extremely serious expression.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

Charlie nodded and turned away from him, walking towards her bed. She hopped on and looked at the picture on the bedside table. Logan stood up and headed back towards the door.

"Wait!" called Charlie.

Logan turned slowly as the little girl leaped from the bed and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't leave me alone."

"Kid I-"

"Please!"

"Kid, I'm just going to change."

"You promise you'll be back?"

"Yeah."

"Pinky promise?"

Logan smirked at the little pout on her face and her little finger held out towards him. He hooked his finger around hers and watched as she shook their hands twice before letting go. She then nodded and sat on the floor with her arms crossed. He reached down and ruffled her hair before heading to his room.

* * *

_Marie looked around at the darkness around her. She'd refused the light and now she was stuck in a place filled with darkness. This was the deep recess of her mind, where she kept her darkest memory and him. She looked at the metal door at the end that shook and rattled hard every time she looked at it. Suddenly her head started to hurt and a memory drifted to her mind. She was fourteen and sitting in her room when the door creaked open and Victor smiled at her. She smiled back hesitantly and put down her magazine. She was so nervous when he sat next to her. Then she became anxious as he told her she was beautiful and he anxiety slowly turned to fear as his hand stroked her leg. His smile grew as his nostrils flared at the scent of her fear. Within seconds her hands were bound by his powerful hand and he'd ripped her skirt off. She screamed and cried but no-one came to save her. It hurt so much and then her mutation had kicked, and the pain grew. She had had to wait until he was unconscious before pushing him off. From then on her life was running. She hadn't known what it was like to feel safe for so long. At the home for teen mother's she had found a shred of safety, but Victor had taken it away when he turned up again. Marie sighed and rubbed her head._

_"Stop it." She whispered._

_She turned to the metal door which rattled violently again. She closed her eyes and countered to three. The shaking stopped but the door didn't disappear. To make matters worse, Magneto and Mystique appeared, not saying anything but merely walking around her. Their psyches were completely blocking her from the outside world, leaving her stuck in her own personal hell._

* * *

Logan walked slowly into the med-lab, dreading what he was about to see. It had been two days and Jean had finally been able to get Marie's breathing and heart rate stable. He'd sent Charlie in three hours ago, giving her some time alone with her mother. Looking at the little girl sitting next to her mother, he smiled and moved closer, running a hand through Charlie's hair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just been telling mom about my classes."

"That's good."

She nodded and picked up her school bag.

"It's my bedtime, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Will you stay here with her?"

"I need to look after you-"

"Miss Munroe can. You haven't spent any time with mom."

"It's my fault she's like this."

"Then you should say you're sorry."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. If you do something wrong, you have to apologize with all your heart and things will be okay."

Logan sighed and shook his head. Charlie rolled her eyes and swatted his arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure kid."

"Night Logan."

"Night kid."

She hugged him tightly and he placed a kiss on her head, before prying her off him and shooing her in the direction of the door. Once he heard her steps reach the elevator, he took the now vacant chair beside Marie and gazed down at her. She was pale, almost translucent and the various tubes from her nose and mouth made things look worse. He reached out and placed a hand on her cheek and waited again for the pull. Nothing happened once again and he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't do this darlin'. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I really am. But I'm hoping for a second chance. But that can only happen if you're here for me to protect. So… uh… just come back… okay?"

He looked at her still face and cursed. Gently he reached out and held her hand. His eyes darted to the door before he leaned over her, his lips hovering near hers.

"I know you might hate me for this. I just hope you're mad that you weren't awake for this and not because you didn't want it to happen."

He brushed his lips over hers before giving her a light kiss. He then sat back down and held her hand. Now all he had to do was wait for her to wake up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love reviews!**

* * *

"It's been two weeks." Moaned Charlie.

Logan sighed and looked up from where he was sitting. Charlie was sitting on the floor, bending spoons. The kid's strength was developing and Xavier had put it down to her being Sabretooth's child. Looking back at Marie, who he'd been staring at for the past hour, he stroked her cheek softly. She was doing better. Though still not awake, she had more colour in her cheeks and her once thin body was developing natural curves. She was absolutely breath-taking. And the two white stripes in her hair added to her natural beauty.

"She's gonna wake up soon, don't you worry kid."

"But my recital is in two days!"

"Recital?"

"Ballet!"

Logan groaned and stood up, heading towards the door. He suddenly needed a beer or something stronger. He heard Charlie mutter under her breath and growled before leaving the room. Heading upstairs, he went straight to his room and sat down on his made bed. Some days he didn't know why he was still here. He was meant to be the Wolverine, a loner, an outcast. He had no memory and was had finally made peace with that. He went through his life without thinking, just living on instinct. And yet, whenever he looked into Charlie's eyes he couldn't leave. And Marie... everything about her was addictive to him. It's like she had her own gravitational pull on him and he couldn't get away from her, even if he wanted to. Logan's hand slowly drifted to his heart which had sped up at just the thought of her. No other woman had ever done that... except...

"_I__t means the Wolverine."_

Logan closed his eyes and pushed his memories away. Now was not the time to think about Kayla. It just reminded him how much of a danger he was to others. Sighing, he pulled out his bag and began packing his things. They didn't need him. His girls deserved better. His head snapped up and he shook his head.

"They're not my girls." He muttered.

'_Keep telling yourself that bub.'_

Ignoring the Wolverine in his head, he continued packing. There was a knock on his door which he assumed was Charlie. After a few minutes the knocking persisted and Logan stomped to the door and flung it open. Jean stood on the other side, smirk on her face.

"Hey Red."

"Hey. Going somewhere?"

"Maybe."

"Well, Rogue woke up."

Logan dropped his bag and whipped around.

"What?"

"Yeah about ten minutes ago."

"That's great... how is she?"

"Good. Everything's stable. She's a little weak but some real food should put the fight back in her."

"What about mentally?"

"I scanned her mind. It's a mess. Victor's psyche has been torturing her with memories of the past. Mystique and Magneto being up there doesn't help either."

"Shit. How did she cope with all that?"

"You."

"What?"

"Your psyche is in there too. It pulled her through."

"Oh?"

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know... about what he did to her?"

"Yeah."

"Oh gosh, I should talk to the professor-"

"No. Leave it. You shouldn't have seen that. When she's ready, she'll tell you."

Jean nodded and Logan zipped up his bag. She laid her hand on his arm to catch his attention.

"You know, I think she's a little taken with you." Whispered Jean.

"Stay out of our business, Red." Muttered Logan.

Leaving his bag by the door, he walked out his door and downstairs, feeling the sudden gravitational pull towards a certain porcelain skin angel.

* * *

Marie sat on the medical bed, flexing her fingers which were stiff from disuse. Her eyes flittered next to her. Charlie was sitting on the bed as well, her arms wrapped around Marie's. Marie kissed the top of her daughters head.

"You sure that you're okay?"

"I'm fine mom."

"Just checking."

"You're always sick mommy. You need to take care of yourself."

"I know. I promise not to be sick anymore."

"It's because you don't eat your vegetables."

"Something like that, pumpkin."

"I like your hair."

Marie smiled and twirled a strand of white hair. Charlie reached up and gently ran a finger over the white streak.

"Really? It's no to weird."

"No mommy. It's really cool."

"You sure?"

Charlie nodded and turned towards the door just as Logan walked in. Marie blushed and turned away. She heard him chuckle and her heart fluttered.

"Hey Wolvie." Squealed Charlie.

"Hey kid."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just came to say goodbye."

Marie flinched and felt Charlie gasp beside her. Charlie released her grip on her mother and rushed towards Logan. She stood in front of him and clenched her fists.

"I don't want you to go." Whispered Charlie.

"I'll be back, I promise."

Charlie shook her head and stormed out of the med-lab. Marie heard Logan sigh as he walked slowly towards her.

"You running again?" she asked softly.

"I need some time alone-"

"You didn't have to stay. If Charlie and I were such a huge burden why didn't you leave before?"

"I don't wanna fight Marie. You just woke up and need to take it easy."

"I've been in worse states. I've been raped and left bleeding under the body of my attacker. I've been tired to a bed, drugged, while a monster takes care of our three year old child. I've been on the brink of starvation, pulling through each day with strength that... I..."

She stopped talking and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Logan tried to speak but she cut him off.

"I have no right to judge you. I mean, all I do is run. I know I'm selfish but..."

She shook her head and stood up slowly. He helped her up and then froze when he realised he was touching her bare arm. She wrenched her arm away and walked to the sink at the end of the room.

"I can't control it. Not properly anyway. It's still there but more like a light tingle. If I concentrate I can make it absorb in full force again."

"So... you can touch?"

Marie splashed water on her face and changed into her jeans and t-shirt that had been left on the counter. She faced Logan once she was done and smiled sadly.

"I can touch but the person I'm touching will still be at risk."

"Well, that's great."

Marie shrugged and tried to walk out but Logan grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. She wanted to run but he pulled her towards him and kissed her. She moaned and felt her heart accelerate as his lips massaged hers. But as she remembered that he was leaving, she pressed her hands to his chest and shoved him back. He broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes.

"Haven't I suffered enough?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Every day, I try to act normal. But now that I have that kiss, the sheer memory of it will drive me insane."

"Marie, just tell me why you don't want me to go. The truth."

"I need you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No-"

"I need you more than anything. I can't do this alone. I know Charlie isn't yours, but you're the best and only father she's ever known. And you're the only person that's ever cared for me despite what I am. Despite what I can do."

"Darlin'-"

"Please... stay."

* * *

A/N: Will he or won't he? Review and I'll tell you!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You can tell how much I struggled with this chapter by the amount of times Marie changes her mind.**

* * *

"Stay..." Marie whispered again.

She reached up and gently stroked his cheek. His hand covered hers to keep her hand there. She looked into his eyes and saw the same hint of fear that she usually saw in her reflection. She smiled and moved closer so that their bodies were pressed together.

"I know sugar. It's scary, this trust thing. But someone I love once told me to follow my instincts. What do yours tell you?"

Logan removed his hand from hers and reached around his neck. Marie tried to show her disappointment as he placed his tags around her neck. Marie sighed and stepped back but Logan's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. She refused to look at him instead she stared at the frayed ends of her jeans.

"I guess this the part where you say you'll keep in touch and to keep the tags safe for you."

"You watch too many sad movies darlin'."

Marie and looked up, her eyes swimming with tears. Logan chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"The tags are to keep the idiots of the mansion away from you. Lets 'em know you're mine."

Marie stared at him before breaking into a smile and hugging him. Logan hugged her back before putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the med-lab. She giggled and shook her head.

"You're such a caveman."

"Well, I have been alive for more than a century."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, what do your instincts tell you?"

'_Make her yours forever.' Growled his inner Wolverine._

"To stay darlin'."

"Charlie told me that you looked after her. Thank you."

"Couldn't just leave her by herself."

"I know it's crowded in here. But this school is a good place."

"I don't know what we would do here?"

Marie smirked and shook her head. Logan stopped as they reached the elevator and raised an eyebrow.

"You said '**we**'." She explained.

"And that's what I mean. We're in this together."

"I just feel safer here."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should live somewhere else. I'm no teacher."

"Is that why you were leaving? You didn't feel comfortable here?"

"Something like that."

Marie sighed and stepped out of the elevator. The professor study was open and she could hear him on the phone. She placed a gentle kiss on Logan's cheek and squeezed Logan's hand.

"Okay. Let me talk to the professor."

"Thanks darlin'. I'll go tell the kid."

"Good luck."

* * *

Logan knocked softly on the door before entering. Charlie was sitting on the floor, earphones in, listen to music. Logan paused for a minute and smiled at the familiar tune. He walked towards her crouched in front of her. She didn't move, merely kept her eyes glued to the floor. He gently took the earphones from her ears and raised her chin so that she was forced to make eye contact with him. Her eyes narrowed and she released a small growl. He chuckled and tugged on a strand of her hair.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Shouldn't you be gone by now?"

"I can't go until you've packed." he explained.

"Why should I pack for you?"

He frowned and then chuckled, tugging on her hair again.

"No kid. I meant you should pack your stuff while I pack your mother's. The sooner we leave the better."

Charlie frowned and looked down again.

"I like it here." She whispered.

"I know kid. But since you don't want me to leave, I have no other option but to take you with me."

"Why can't we all stay here?"

"It's complicated."

"How?"

"It's a high school for starters. I'm not a teacher. And neither is your mom."

"And I'm not in high school."

"Exactly."

"What about my ballet recital?"

"Oh."

He clenched his fists and cursed himself for forgetting. He looked apologetically at Charlie who had stood up and was now looking at the photo's on the night stand.

"Are we gonna live in a house?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Will I get to go to school?"

"Of course kid."

He watched as she broke into a smile and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her tight and stood up, twirling her around. She giggled and clamped her arms around his neck.

"I don't need the recital then." She whispered.

Logan smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He put her down gently and watched as she pulled out two duffel bags. One was already packed. He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Mom always has an emergency one stashed somewhere."

Logan chuckled and helped Charlie pack the few things that was in the room. He paused at the night stand where the was a picture of him asleep on the couch in the rec room, Charlie in her pink pyjama's curled up in his lap, one of her hands clutching his tag as she slept as well.

* * *

Marie shook her head and looked down at her knees.

"I thought you'd understand." She whispered.

"Please Marie, you've just woken up. You need to rest."

"I need to set up a life for my daughter."

"We have everything you need here."

"I want to let her go to school and have friends her age. Her mutation hasn't developed yet. She doesn't need to feel trapped."

"Does Charlotte feel trapped or you?" asked the professor.

"Look, what you say is of no importance. I'm twenty one years old. I have the correct documents so that Charlie and I can live here or in Canada. I just hoped for some friendly advice."

"My advice is to stay and let Logan go."

"No. I need him."

"Perhaps you're mistaking need with want?"

Marie sighed and looked at her hands. She never noticed how pale they were. It was from living in Canada and always wearing gloves. She traced an invisible scar on her hand before looking up at the professor.

"I know the difference. I want to be an actress. I want to live in Paris. I want to be normal. I want to kill Victor. Things I don't need, I want. But... I need to be a good mother. I need to keep Charlie safe. I need to have the man I love with me."

"Even if he doesn't love you?"

Marie winced and felt the tears building. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"He... he cares for me."

"It's not enough."

"It's enough for me!"

"What about Charlie, does-"

Marie growled and slammed her hand on his desk. She stood up and looked at the professor, her voice a deadly whisper.

"You can sit there and tell me that I'm a bad mother. That I make all the wrong decisions. That Logan will never love me. But don't you EVER doubt that Logan loves Charlie. He does, it's as plain as day."

With that, she turned and ran out of his office, ignoring his calls for her to come back.

* * *

**A/N: It took forever for me decide where to put them but I've decided they'll be leaving the x-men for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm job hunting, it takes time. Also I had to go to hospital for a test. Nothing serious, just one of those things.**

* * *

Marie looked at the cabin and smiled. It was perfect... so far. According to Logan, nobody had used it for over twenty years. Taking a deep breath she took one last look around at the surrounding mountains. It was so peaceful to have no neighbours. As she walked over to the cabin, she pushed open the door and looked inside. It was really dusty and covered in spider webs. Marie groaned and pushed up her sleeves. She walked around the house until she found a broom and began sweeping. She stopped for a moment as she came across a picture in the living room. It was of a young woman with long brown hair, her arms wrapped around Logan's shoulders as she placed a kiss on his cheek. As for Logan, he was smiling, looking younger and his hair was less wild. They looked so happy together it broke Marie's heart. She moved on to the bedroom and cleaned as quickly as she could, ignoring any other pictures. She heard footsteps and she wiped her tears away and turned towards the door. Charlie walked in with a grin on her face. Marie opened up her arms and Charlie ran into them, wrapping her arms around Marie's waist.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Guess what?" squealed Charlie.

"What?"

"On our way back from the store, Logan found a school. We went in and met the headmaster. He said I could start tomorrow."

"That's great Charlie."

"I know! I can't wait!"

Marie smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked over Charlie's head to where Logan was staring at the picture of him and the woman that she had seen earlier. Feeling her heart clench, Marie took a deep breath and looked back at Charlie.

"Go unpack the groceries in the kitchen."

"But mom-"

"Now!"

Charlie folded her arms and stomped over to the kitchen, making as much noise as she could. Marie walked out of the bedroom and stood beside Logan.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Kayla. We lived here together."

"Oh!"

Logan put the picture down and turned to face her, clearly confused.

"You never told me why we left the mansion without saying goodbye." he whispered.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does if they did something to upset you."

Marie shook her head, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Logan followed and crouched down in front of her. He placed his hands on her hips and she stifled a gasp as his thumbs rubbed in slow circles. Suddenly it became overwhelming and her gloved hands covered his to still his movements.

"What did they do, baby?"

"Nothing. I just needed to get out of there."

It was clear he didn't believe her but he merely nodded and stood up, heading towards the kitchen. Marie moved into the last room and finished her cleaning. Over and over she thought about the thing about the professor said. She knew Logan cared but when it came to loving her, she just wasn't so sure. How could you love someone you couldn't touch? And why would he love her? He was every woman's dream and she was nothing but a broken doll. She'd been used and abused, he deserved better than that. Taking a deep breath, and holding back her tears, Marie looked around the now clean room. She smiled as Charlie walked in with her bags.

"Logan says I get this room."

"We get this room." Corrected Marie.

Charlie giggled and shook her head.

"Silly mommy. Logan said I get this room and you get the main room."

"Well then where does Logan sleep?"

"On the couch."

Marie sighed and shook her head. She would argue but knew that Logan wouldn't let her win. She was going to have to find herself a job and then buy an extra comfortable couch. Logan walked in at that moment with the frame for Charlie's bed. It was a camp bed they had found at a thrift store. Marie tugged Charlie to her and gave her a hug.

"We'll get you a real bed soon."

"I know."

Logan smiled and placed an arm around them, hugging them tightly. Marie closed her eyes and revelled in the moment before he pulled away and started walking from the room.

"I'll start on dinner." He said.

Marie smiled and proceeded to place blankets on Charlie's bed. Once she was done, she noticed that Charlie was staring at her with a frown on her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Are we a family?"

"Yes, of course we are."

"If daddy comes, will you have to leave again?"

"No honey. No more running."

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Charlie grinned and carried on with the finishing touches of her room. Marie walked into the kitchen where Logan was stirring something in a pot. She walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"What's that?"

"Jambalaya."

"That doesn't look like Jambalaya."

"Well, darlin', sometimes ya just gotta improvise."

Marie rolled her eyes and got some plates out as Logan turned off the stove. She set the plates on the table and headed over to the fridge.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

Logan shrugged as he finished dishing in the last plate. Marie frowned and sat down at the table.

"Is it something you just remember?"

"No... it has to do with... I observe people... well, chefs when they cook at restaurants and diners. I know what they're putting in because I catch the scent. I try what they did when I'm in my camper and sometimes I make something and sometimes not."

"Wow!"

He chuckled and pushed a plate over to her. Charlie skipped in and hopped up onto the chair next to her. Marie waited until Logan was seated before she begun to eat. She watched him the entire time. The way his mouth moved, his neck, his hands, the tension he held in his neck... his eyes as he looked up and winked at her. She blushed and concentrated on her food. She tried to eat as much as she could but she wasn't really that hungry. A yawn from Charlie alerted her to her main priority.

"Bed time."

"But why?"

"All normal school children have one. Right, Logan?"

"Your mom's right kid."

"Fine."

"Go get ready for bed and then come say goodnight."

"Okay mom."

Charlie hopped off the chair and ran to her room. Marie picked up the dishes and moved them to the sink. Logan tried to move her but she merely clucked her tongue and shook her head.

"You cooked, I'll clean."

"Marie, you already cleaned this house."

She sighed and chucked a dish towel at him.

"Dry then."

Charlie ran back him and slid across the floor crashing into Marie. Marie winced and put her hands on Charlie's shoulders to steady her.

"Careful pumpkin."

"Oops."

"Night babygirl."

"Night mom. Night Wolvie."

"Sweet dreams kid."

Charlie grinned and Marie placed a kiss on her cheek. Logan then scooped her up and carried the little girl to her room. Marie started on the dishes, loving the feel of the bubbles as they slid through her fingers. She never heard Logan come back until she saw his hand dip into the water and he smeared some bubbles on her neck.

"Logan!"

"Shh, kid's sleeping."

"My skin."

He shook his head and stroked her cheek slowly. All she felt was a small tingle.

"It's just a tickle now."

"What is my control slips? What if you brush my skin and it drains you dry?"

"I trust you. You should learn to trust yourself."

He took another hand full of bubbles and blew them at her. Marie chuckled and blew some of the bubbles over to Logan. He stepped back and swiped at the water causing it to splash on her. She gasped and took a handful of bubbles and reached forward to throw it on him. He lunged and caught her wrist, pulling her towards him. Their chests touched as this time she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her. He looked down at her and her heart stopped at the look in his eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry, all the snow made me lazy. And my brother came to visit so I got distracted. But expect postings to be once every two weeks now that its christmas and I volunteer on Sundays. Enjoy this cute little chapter.**

* * *

Marie woke the next morning with a considerable weight on her stomach. She groaned, thinking it was Charlie that had climbed into her bed, and placed her hand over whatever was on her stomach. Her eyes snapped open as what she now remembered was Logan's arm, tightened around her waist. Everything from last night rushed back to her and she blushed deeply. They'd kissed in the kitchen, and then he'd picked her up and carried her to bed. She never knew it could be so good. After what Victor had done to her she thought sex was something to be avoided. A small tickle in the back of her brain reminded her that her skin was still on at a very low frequency. She pushed Logan's arm off her and sat up to look at him. It was obvious he was drained but not drastically. She'd probably pulled a lot out of him and yet she didn't feel a rush of memories in her head. She rubbed her forehead and heard Logan grunt. She turned towards him and smiled as his eyes opened.

"Hey."

"Hey darlin'."

"Are you okay? My powers-"

"They're off when you're asleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should go wake the kid."

"Right."

He smiled and then closed his eyes, rolling onto his back. She cursed herself for thinking that he'd suddenly confess his love to her. She climbed out of bed and rummaged through her half unpacked bag. She put on jeans, socks and a t-shirt and hastily ran her hand through her tangled hair. She crept from the room and took a deep breath before walking into Charlie's room. She walked up to her sleeping daughter and placed a kiss on her head.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

Charlie moaned before her eyes fluttered open. She whimpered and rubbed her sleep encrusted eyes. Marie left Charlie to wake and started picking out her clothes for the day. After taking out jeans, a sleeved t-shirt, a hoodie and two pairs of socks, she felt two thin arms slide around her neck and smiled as Charlie hugged her.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too. Is this okay?"

Marie held up the clothes she'd picked out and waited. Charlie stepped back and took the clothes, running towards the bathroom.

"I'll take that as a yes." Muttered Marie.

She straightened Charlie's bed and carefully fluffed her pillow before walking out and shoving her boots on. As she grabbed the keys to the truck and put her hoodie on, Charlie ran out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen.

"Mom-"

"Cupboard on the right."

"Thank you."

"Did you want some lunch?"

"Can I just get some money?"

"Sure."

Marie head back into Charlie's room and picked up the picture frame with the picture of Charlie when she was born. It was taken by one of the carers at the clinic and in the background was a lump under a white sheet which was Marie asleep and exhausted having just been in labour. She turned the frame over and opened up the back revealing a few crumpled bills. She took one out and replaced the back of the frame, placing it back on Charlie's desk. She needed a job before all her emergency cash ran out. She walked out of Charlie's room and opened the front door, shivering at the cold wind that brushed against her skin. She needed a thick coat before the weather became worse. As she started the car, Charlie came out looking adorable in her blue coat. She climbed in the truck and blew her fingers. Marie reached over and encased Charlie's hands with her own and rubbed them warm. She took a brush from the glove compartment and brushed Charlie's wild hair, placing it in a simple ponytail. Once she was done, she placed the brush away and helped Charlie buckle up.

"You ready?" Marie asked.

Charlie bit her lip before nodding slowly. Marie smiled, buckled up and reversed out. They made it to the school within twenty minutes. Young children were running in, shouting with excitement. As she opened the door, the cold wind bit through her thin hoodie and she shivered. Charlie scooted over to her side and hopped out. Marie picked up Charlie's bag and took hold of her hand.

"Come on."

"I'm scared." Whispered Charlie.

"Why?"

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can. You're a very brave girl."

"No, I'm not." Mumbled Charlie.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"You're my hero."

"Me?"

Marie nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"You're my everything. You're always so brave no matter what happens."

"I love you mom."

"I know honey. Love you too."

They walked inside the building together and headed straight to the door labelled as the principal's office. Marie knocked and smiled as a short woman with black hair opened the door.

"Ah, Charlie, welcome. And you must be her sister?"

"No, her mother."

"Oh... well I'm Mrs Hen, come in."

The principal led them in and sat down, Marie and Charlie on the seats in front of the desk. The principal smiled and organised the documents in front of her.

"Well, Mr...err... Logan, Charlie's..."

The principal looked up at Marie expectantly. Marie bit her lip before reaching over to squeeze Charlie's hand.

"Father. He's Charlie's father. But umm... not biological, but still-"

"It's alright, I understand." Whispered the principal.

Marie nodded and took a deep breath. If she said Logan was Charlie's real father things could get really bad, especially considering her age and Charlie's age.

"Well, we have most details thanks to her father. We just need your name and her full name."

"Anna Marie D'Ancanto is my full name and she is Charlotte Anne D'Ancanto."

"Okay, thank you... Now, Charlie, I shall take you to your class. You're in Miss Olive's class. Miss D'Ancanto, you may leave."

"Okay, thank you. Bye honey."

"Bye mom."

Marie stood up and kissed Charlie's forehead. Charlie took Marie's hand and squeezed, causing Marie to place another kiss on her forehead.

"You'll be fine." Whispered Marie.

Marie removed Charlie's hand from her own and walked out. She kept herself composed until she was back in the truck. She let one tear fall down before her face broke into a big smile. Her heart was bursting with happiness. Her baby, her precious child was finally getting a chance to be normal. The whole way back to the cabin she thought about the things Charlie could finally do. She could have friends, being in plays, learn and so much more. When she arrived at the cabin she saw Logan sitting on the porch, shirtless with a beer in his hand. She took a deep breath before climbing out of the truck and walking up to him.

"Hey."

"Hey. The kid at school?"

"Yeah. She was a little nervous but I'm sure she'll be okay."

"I'll go fetch her."

"Um... okay. I'll make dinner then."

"Nah, I was planning on taking you out tonight."

She smiled and sat next to him. He reached out and pulled her closer, rubbing her arms.

"Jesus darling, where's your coat?"

"Um... I don't have one? Where's yours?"

Logan sighed and put down his beer. He turned her head towards him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I know it's hard for you to trust people. But I need you to know that I'm here for you. I heal, you don't."

"I know that Logan. I trust you with my life. And more importantly with my daughter's life."

"Our daughter darlin'."

Marie smiled and pulled Logan towards her, kissing him more forcefully. Feeling the familiar tickle of her mutation, she pulled back and rested her head on his heart.

"You're the best and only father she's ever known."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Look! Another chapter! I might put one up next week but might not considering I still have christmas shopping to do!**

* * *

Silence. The house was filled with it. Four weeks since they moved in. Four weeks since Charlie started school. She hadn't seen Logan for two of those weeks. He'd gone to find out where the cage fighting circuit was and planned to find any documents that explained more of his life in Canada all those years ago. At least he knew exactly where to go this time. Marie was currently sitting on the couch, the couch that Logan had never slept on, because they shared the bed. A part of her regretted it now, looking at the life changing words in front of her.

**PREGNANT**

She shook her head and stuffed the test under the couch cushions as the door opened. Out of sight, out of mind. Charlie skipped in, followed by a girl with fiery red hair, red eyes and a glowing smile. Charlie ran over to Marie and hugged her fiercely. Marie smiled as best she could and kissed Charlie's forehead.

"Hey baby girl. Hey Valerie."

"Hey Miss D. Is it still okay for me to stay and play today?"

"Sure, honey. I bought some cakes and take-away for you girls. Is your mom outside?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, go take your coats off and start on your homework."

Charlie giggled and took Valerie's hand, dragging the other girl towards her room. Marie headed outside to the black car. She leaned by the driver's window as it rolled down and revealed a blonde woman, who smiled at her.

"Hello dear."

"Thanks for picking them up Mrs Sharp."

"No thanks needed. After the support you've given my little girl."

"How are things?"

"Better. Her powers are no longer activate when she's sleeping."

"That's good. It must have been difficult for her to wake up every night with her bed in flames."

"Yes, it certainly was. Now, I'll pick her up around seven. Is Logan not back yet?"

"No, I think he might stay another week there."

"I'm sure once he realises where his heart is he'll come home."

"Or run for the hills." Muttered Marie.

Mrs Sharp smiled sympathetically before starting her car. Marie waved and headed back into the house. She pulled on her black coat that Logan had bought her and put her gloves on before popping her head into Charlie's room.

"Honey, I'm going for a walk. Food's on the table."

"Okay mom."

Marie smiled and headed out of the house, closing the front door. She shoved her hands into her pockets and trudged towards the trees to the left. Once she reached the forest, she leaned against one of the trees and closed her eyes. She wondered why he was ignoring the fact that she had told him she loved him. It hadn't bothered her that he hadn't said it back but now with everything that was happening she had to know. She didn't know why she had felt the need to him everything she felt that day in the med-lab when she woken up. She never should have expected Logan to tell her what was really on his mind. It was like walking on broken glass around him, she wanted to confess it all but she was afraid that if she asked he would leave. She wanted to know whether he loved or needed her like she needed and loved him. And boy did she love him. He was the first man she had ever loved so intensely. Even though he upset her sometimes. Like the day he said he was going to follow the fighting circuit. She'd burst into tears and begged him not to, but his empty eyes just stared at her before he went to bed, mumbled he would leave in the morning. She'd pretended to forgiven him that night. They had sex, then she fell asleep in his arms, her heart conflicted. She decided then that she would hear him say it. And even if it was fast and fake, she'd believe it and move on.

* * *

Later that night, she sat on the bed, Charlie lying next to her. They were curled up together watching a movie when the phone rang. Charlie squealed in delight and ran to answer it. Marie followed her and sat down on the couch, listening to the conversation.

"Hi Wolvie!"

Marie smiled, her hand falling to her stomach. Some days Charlie would call Logan Wolvie, usually when she was in a playful mode. But lately she'd been calling him daddy. And Logan didn't seem to mind, he just smiled and kissed her forehead. Marie stood up and walked towards the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. She heard Charlie shriek a few times and figured Logan must have bought something along the road. She took her sandwich and headed into the room, closing the door behind her. She placed the sandwich on the bedside table and curled under the blankets. She closed her eyes and tried to control the tears that threatened to fall. She heard the door open and knew Charlie was looking for her. She buried her face and pretended to be asleep. She heard Charlie leave, the door closing softly.

She started to think about having another child. It would be nice to have someone around this time. Someone to rub her feet, bring her food and help her walk. Someone to hold her hand while she gave birth and share that precious moment as their baby was brought into this world. Someone who could love her and her child and not keep their life in danger. Someone who could be there and not be thinking about anything else. It was lonely raising Charlie, not bad, or terrible or a regretful, just lonely. She loved raising her daughter but sometimes wished there'd been someone with her. She had hoped that Victor had changed when he found them those many years ago. But he had only kept them because of his pride. In his eyes he owned them, they belonged to him and were to do whatever made him happy. He never touched Charlie, not affectionately anyway. He would make Marie look after her and used them as his alibi whenever he was in trouble with the law. She realised she must of fallen asleep when she felt someone shake her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Logan leaning over her.

"Hey darlin'."

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

"When I called I was in town. I came back to see my girls."

Marie sighed and pushed out from under him. She rubbed her face and sat on the end of the bed.

"How long until you go again?"she whispered angrily.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing."

"The kid said you've been crying, taking long walks in the woods and then tonight you didn't want to talk to me."

"What's the use, Logan? We never talk."

"Oh... I see. You're regretting coming with me."

"Regretting? How can you say that? I've never been happier than I have been here. In fact it's the opposite way. You don't want us around!"

"I knew you weren't happy that I left."

"Of course I wasn't! You think I like being left here alone in the silence. It's killing me!"

Logan sighed and sat next to her, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not going again."

"You're not?"

"No, I made a lot of money. Bought a bar in town. The place was a little run down but the owner rebuilt it and put it on sale. I bought it today."

"That's great."

"I'll be there all day tomorrow to sort some things out. That okay?"

"Yeah."

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I want to but-"

"Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

There was a silence in the room only broken from the shuffles in the room next door. Marie looked at Logan who sat stunned, staring at her with pure fear written all over his face. Marie shook her head and stood up. She wanted to run but instead she turned towards him and slammed her hands down on his shoulders, staring him straight in the eye.

"That's not even what's wrong, Logan! I'm fine with being pregnant! I've done it before. But the fact that you've never told me you love me or that you need me scares me. I know you care about me and that you love Charlie but it's not enough anymore. And I don't need you to feel that way, I just need you to admit whether you do or not. I-"

"I do."

"What?"

"I love you. I need you. Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. I'll adopt Charlie and we'll all be a real family."

"You love me?"

"Yes darlin'."

"You need me?"

"More than anything."

Marie smiled and straddled his lap. She kissed him hard before peppering his face with kisses.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Logan smiled and kissed her before wrapping his arms around her. Marie buried her face in his shoulder before a weird sensation hit her stomach. She clamped her hand over her mouth and scrambled towards the bathroom. She suddenly remembered the downside of pregnancy.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry, busy trying to find work. Not getting much but trying.**

* * *

Marie looked around the bar, proud of how good it looked. The wood had been sanded and polished, new glasses stood in the shelves of the bar and an old fashion juke box had been shined and placed in the corner. It had taken them over a month but they'd done it together, as a family. Charlie had first been a little upset when she heard Marie was having another child. But after talking to Logan and actually considering the prospect of being a big sister, she decided it was something great. She even asked Marie if she could bring the baby in for show and tell. Marie was beginning to show even though she was in her second month and it worried her a little but Logan promised they'd see the doctor in the morning. Speaking of Logan, Marie's eyes flittered over to her soon-to-be husband who was standing behind the bar, leaning on one arm as he read the paper. She was about to look for Charlie when she saw Logan glance down and smile. He spoke to soft for her to hear what he said but the tenderness in his face showed it was definitely Charlie sitting under the bar. Marie removed the apron from around her waist, put away the broom and joined Logan behind the bar. She bent down to place a quick kiss on Charlie's forehead before standing on Logan's other side.

"You should be at home resting." He remarked.

"It's hardly time for that yet."

"You never know."

"Actually, I do. I've been pregnant before. Anyway, what have you two been talking about?"

Logan didn't reply, merely smirked and turned the page. Charlie giggled and continued with her homework. Marie rolled her eyes and took out a glass, poured a shot of whiskey and put it in front of Logan. He downed the shot before turning to her and putting his arm around her waist. He leaned down to kiss her when the sound of the door opening stopped them. She gripped his biceps and leaned around him to glance at the door. Two girls walked in, both brunette, three young men, blonde, brunette and purple hair, and an old bald burly man. Marie stepped away from Logan and waved. Logan turned and glared at the young ones before nodding at the old man. The younger ones were bar staff that Marie had hired. She'd met them in the town library. They were students looking for work. Marie had made sure to warn them that most of the patrons were truckers passing by and the local lumberjacks. They seemed to understand, the girls dressed very modest.

"Hey, this place looks great!" remarked one of the girls.

"It's magical what a little hard work can do." remarked Marie.

"So..." started one the boys, turning to the old man, "you're the new manager?"

"Gary." Said the man.

"Great! I'm Henry, that's Jet with the black hair and Kristian with the blonde hair and the girls are Yvette and Janice."

Gary merely nodded and Logan rolled his eyes before handing the key to Gary. Gary nodded and Logan bent down to pick Charlie up. Marie gathered Charlie's things and placed them on the counter.

"Logan, put her down so she can pack her things."

Logan reluctantly put her down and Charlie giggled and grabbed her bag to pack her stuff away.

"She's adorable, how old is she?" squealed Yvette.

"Seven."

"Oh so sweet."

"I don't pay you to talk, get to work." Snapped Logan.

The students yelped and clamoured to go get the place ready. The first few customers started walking in, putting the students to work. Logan turned to Gary and smirked.

"Can you handle them?"

"No problem. I'll have them whipped to shape in no time."

"Good man. Let's go kid."

"Okay Dad!" smiled Charlie.

She grabbed her bag and hurried out the bar. Logan gently took Marie's hand and walked out the bar, carefully pulling her along. It always amazed her how a hand so destructive could hold hers in such a delicate way. Charlie was already in the truck and Logan first helped Marie in before walking around and climbing in the other side. He started the truck and reversed out.

"Gary seems scary." Remarked Charlie, leaning her head against Marie's arm.

"Yeah Logan, where did you find him?"

"Met him in Laughlin City. Excellent cage fighter, ex-special agent."

"I thought we couldn't trust the government."

"He didn't work for this government... well not only for this government."

"Okay."

"He has a good heart."

"It's in his eyes." Whispered Charlie sleepily.

"Yeah, that's it kid."

Marie smiled and put her arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"Sleep princess."

"'Kay."

"Marie?" whispered Logan.

"Yes, sugar?"

"Let's get married soon."

"Okay. Maybe in two days?"

"Sure. Shall we call the mansion?"

"No."

Logan frowned and glanced at her before looking back at the road.

"No?"

"I want it to be just us. With some people at the mansion... they judge us, they judge we are and what we feel. I won't tell them unless they understand."

"I see."

"Do you think I'm wrong?"

"No darlin'. I feel the same. They have no right to judge us and probably would if they knew. We'll go to the little church and organize it with the minister. Thank god this town is mutant friendly."

"Yeah."

"Hey... I love you."

"I know. I love you too Logan."

* * *

Marie lay nervously, clutching Logan's hand tightly as the doctor smeared gel onto her waist. Their doctor was a middle aged woman, with a kind face and a love of mutants. She placed two sets of gloves and made sure she had a long sleeved lab coat on before examining Marie. She placed the gel back and shot a small smile towards Marie. Marie winced a little at the cool feel of the gel before turning to the screen. She frowned noticing the ultrasound didn't look the same as the first time she saw Charlie inside her womb. The doctor smiled and removed her glasses, cleaning them before she perched them back on the end of her long nose.

"Congratulations. You two are the proud parent's of twins."

"What?" gasped Marie.

"Twins. Here and here."

Marie looked up at Logan who looked very pale. His grip had loosened and she moved her hand away.

'_He's going to run.'_ Whispered a voice in her head.

Marie felt her body grow cold to the point where she was shaking. The doctor must have sensed her distress because she laid a hand on her shoulder. Marie shrugged it off and reached over to tug some of the paper towels. She quickly wiped the gel off her stomach, hopped of the bed, pulled her dress down and hurried out of the room. She slipped into one of the nearby toilets and shut herself in a stall. The voice in her head was throwing her images of her being alone again, Logan leaving and Charlie crying. A strangled gasp escaped her throat, and her hand slammed down on the cold hold floor as she tried to prevent herself from fainting. The sound of a soft knock on the door and footsteps made her freeze and hold her breath.

"Marie?"

She let out her breath slowly and softy, carefully leaning her head against the stall door. She heard Logan slide down and sit on the other side.

"Darlin', I know you're scared, I'm scared too, but... we can't give up now... "

She sniffed and clenched her fists in an effort to control her sobs.

"Come on Marie. Open the door. Let me in. You know I'll protect you."

"I'm sorry Logan. I know this is not what you wanted."

"No you're right. It's not what I want."

Her breath hitched and her sobs grew louder, her whole body shaking. The door was forced open and within seconds she was in Logan's arms. He pressed her face into his shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Hey, let me finish." He whispered, "it's not what I want but what I need. I need you. You make me feel human, like I'm worth something."

"Don't leave me." She begged.

"Never."

She sniffed and lifted her head to look at him, smiling a small smile. He grinned back at her and kissed her chastely on the lips, before letting go and taking her hand.

"I over reacted." She whispered.

"Just a bit."

She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. Looking around she giggled and shook her head.

"You're in the girl's bathroom."

"Don't tell the kid."

"It's gonna cost ya Logan."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. She smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks sugar."

"I don't see why you need a dress you're only gonna wear once."

"Logan it's our wedding day."

Logan smiled and kissed her lips again as they walked towards the doctor's office. They stopped outside the door and Logan pulled her into a hug.

"No matter what your head says, just remember that I love you. And I can't wait to marry you."

"I love you too."

"Come on. Let's go have another look at those babies."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry, got distracted. Review please! I feel like hardly anyone is reading this.**

* * *

"Do you James Logan Howlette take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Anna Marie D'Ancanto take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Forever."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Logan, you may kiss your bride."

Logan smirked, pulling Marie closer to him. It was their wedding day and everything felt perfect. He'd woken up feeling a little nervous but now seeing Marie, he felt at peace. She wore a simple white dress and a garland of flowers that Charlie had made in her hair. Her bump was just slightly visible and she was glowing radiantly. As he leaned closer to his new wife, his eyes flickered to Charlie who was sitting on a church bench wearing a green dress, her bare feet tucked under her legs, a big silly grin on her face.

"Close your eyes kid." he growled softly.

Charlie giggled and pressed her hands to her eyes. Logan pressed his lips to Marie's, kissing her slowly, exploring her mouth. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hurry up! I want cake!" whined Charlie.

Logan broke the kiss and growled. Charlie giggled and stood up skipping over to them. Gary let out a snort of amusement and gave a two finger salute towards Logan before walking out. The judge who had married them smiled and walked towards the table on the right. Logan picked Charlie up, slinging her over one shoulder and took Marie's hand. They signed their marriage forms and then left the small town chapel. Gary's truck was gone, meaning he'd already gone back to the bar having performed his duty as witness. Logan placed Charlie down and the girl ran towards the truck. Marie smiled and let go of his hand, reaching for his wallet.

"I need some things from the store. I'll be five minutes." she explained.

"Nothing heavy darlin'. If you need help call me."

"I'll be fine sugar."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. She grinned and hurried towards the general store. Logan turned towards Charlie who was staring down the road, her hands shaking. Logan hurried towards her and then froze. His eyes scanned the trees, his nose twitching.

"Can you feel it?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Something's not right."

"It's just like at the bar the other night. I felt like someone was watching me."

"Don't tell your mother."

"But-"

"Kid!"

"Okay."

"That's my girl."

Logan nudged Charlie towards the truck, eyes never leaving the road in front of him. Something wasn't right. His instincts were telling him that someone had been following him and for awhile too.

* * *

Marie rubbed her stomach and looked at the time. Charlie's school ended in ten minutes and Logan was at the bar today, meaning Marie had to get a move on. She got up from the couch and slipped her shoes on. Rubbing her now four month pregnant belly, she put her coat on and headed towards the truck. As she strode towards the truck door, she paused as she heard a rustling from the forest. She paused, looking towards the forest, before shrugging it off as an animal and climbing into the truck. Along the drive she swore she could hear the trees rustling. For some reason she couldn't shake the fact that someone was following her. A tree trunk in the centre of the rode made her swerve and hit the brakes.

"Shit."

She noticed a tow truck on the other side and a few cars. She stepped out of her truck and walked towards the obstacle. Some men were standing next to the tree. obviously trying to shift it. Another man was sitting on the hood of his car, looking out into the forest.

"How long will this take to move?" she asked one of the men.

"Two hours, maybe more." asked one of the men trying to shift the tree.

"But my kid is waiting for me."

"No problem. Larry over here is on his way into town to get some tools."

"Okay thanks."

Marie hurried to her truck and parked it out of the way, grabbed her purse and keys, and walked back towards the other side of the tree trunk. She climbed in to the tow truck and a thin blond man climbed in the driver seat. He started the truck, which spluttered a lot, and reversed slowly. Marie took a deep breath as he turned the truck and headed towards town.

"It's strange you know?" he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"That tree being in the road. It looks like it was thrown there."

"Oh."

He nodded and looked out the window, falling into silence. Marie pursed her lips and closed her eyes. Her bad feeling was increasing. They soon arrived at the school. She thanked Larry and hopped out, walking towards where the students were coming out. Most were with their parents and soon the teachers came out and lastly the headmaster, locking the school behind her. Marie frowned and looked around. She spotted a flash of red hair and ran towards it. Mrs Sharp stopped as she saw Marie, though Valerie looked terrified.

"Valerie, have you seen Charlie?" asked Marie.

"Um..."

"Val." Chided Mrs Sharp.

"She saw something in the forest and ran-"

"What!"

"I tried to stop her. Honest. She said something about investigating."

"Marie, I'm sure she's fine."

Marie shook her head and hurried towards the forest, ignoring Mrs Sharp's calls. The scent of blood crossed her nostrils and she flinched for a moment. She carefully followed the scent and then caught Charlie's scent and another that made her blood run cold.

"Victor." She whispered.

"Hello Marie."

She looked up and gasped. Victor was crouched in a tree, an unconscious Charlie on his shoulder, one of her legs bleeding. He jumped down in front of her and smirked. Marie reached forward but he stepped back and shook his head.

"Give her back." She hissed.

"If you want her, you'll come and get her."

"Logan will kill you."

He chuckled and shook his head, taking another step back.

"And I'll heal."

"GIVE HER BACK!" she screamed.

"Always such a temper. Just remember what I want Marie."

"And what's that?"

"You. The runt can have this back," he gave Charlie's body a shake, "and I get what I claimed eight years ago."

"But-"

"Here."

He tossed a small rectangular box towards her which she caught.

"For when you decide on a trade. Use it and I'll find you. You'll understand if you search the memories. My memories."

There was a noise from behind them, people's voices in the distance as they entered the forest.

"Victor, don't do this."

"Already done."

He looked up and chuckled before turning and running. Marie tried to follow but tripped. She let out a sob and curled into a ball clutching her stomach. The voices were closer and she could hear people calling her.

"Marie? Marie honey, are you here? Oh god."

Mrs Sharp knelt beside her and touched her shoulder. She then addressed someone behind her.

"Call the bar. Ask for Logan. Tell him his wife needs him."

"Alright, someone call an ambulance. " said a man's voice.

"Marie, honey where's Charlie?"

"She's gone."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up soon... I think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter is merely here to fill in the time. I didn't just want to skip to the main event.**

* * *

Jubilee walked into the kitchen and froze as she noticed Logan sitting by the kitchen counter, a beer in his hand. Jubilee poured herself a glass of milk and turned to face him. She wasn't sure really what was happening, all she knew was that Charlie was taken eight days ago and this afternoon the jet brought Logan and Rogue to the mansion. Draining her glass of milk, she put it in the sink and turned once again to face Logan. It was hard to find the words to say to him but she knew she needed to say something. She didn't understand the loss of a child but she understood loss. Having lost her family when she was small, she knew that an act of kindness was always good.

"I know it's not much but if you need to talk, I'm here." she whispered.

"Thanks Jubilee."

Her eyes widened as she realised Logan had used her actual name, instead of just calling her yellow like he usually did. She sat down across from him and took a deep breath.

"How's Rogue?"

"Honestly, I don't know... that's why we came here. She... she won't talk to me. She won't talk to anyone."

"Is that why you came back?"

"No. I had to bring her back for the sake of our children. Every... every time I went out to find Charlie, she followed me. I begged and pleaded with her to stay at home but she merely shook her head and followed me. She won't sleep and she barely eats. I... I feel so fucking useless."

"I'm sorry to hear that Logan."

"I never thought I'd feel fear again after marrying Marie. I thought that maybe for once my life would be perfect... then I get the call about Marie... seeing her lying on the ground, whispering Charlie's name... it broke something inside of me."

Jubilee felt tears run down her cheek. She wiped them away and reached out to squeeze Logan's hand. A noise behind her made her look towards the door. Scott was pulling on his leather gloves. He nodded to Logan who stood up and flexed his muscles. Jubilee looked behind Scott to where Jean was standing biting her lip. She looked tense and worried, as if there was great danger. No-one told her who had Charlie but she remembered the little girl once mentioning someone who scared her and her mother more than anything in the world. Jubilee loved the little girl, thinking of her as a sister and was sad to not have seen her for so many months. She turned to Logan and placed a hand on his arm.

"What can I do to help?" she asked determinedly.

"Talk to Marie. About anything." Whispered Logan.

Jubilee nodded and stepped back. Logan gave a brief nod towards Jean and headed out of the kitchen. Jubilee averted her eyes as Jean and Scott embraced and rubbed her forehead, feeling exhausted. As Scott left, Jean sighed and smiled at the younger woman.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

Jubilee brought the tray into the room, frowning slightly at the dark, gloomy atmosphere. She carefully placed the tray laden with fruit, juice and oatmeal on the bedside table and walked over to the curtains, pulling them open. She turned back to the bed, where a lump in the middle was shaking. Jubilee felt her heart wrench and hurried over to her friend. She threw the covers back and hugged Rogue tightly, letting her sob into her shoulder. She stroked her friend's hair and was glad she remembered to cover up fully as not to cause Rogue any discomfort. Rogue had stopped shaking now and Jubilee pulled back to check over her. Her face was pale and her eyes red. She wore a green night dress that flowed over her stomach. Jubilee moved Rogue's hair from her face and gave her a small smile.

"I'm going to run you a bath. Eat something okay?"

Rogue nodded automatically and turned to the food. Jubilee stood up and walked into the bathroom. She opened the taps and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. She heard footsteps and heard someone walk into the bathroom. She opened her eyes and smiled at Jean.

"Hey Miss Grey."

"Good morning Jubilee. Is everything okay?"

"Better than usual."

They both paused and looked into the room. Rogue had the tray on her lap and was eating slowly, her eyes unfocused. Jean turned away first, sighing heavily and rubbing her head. Jubilee checked the water temperature and stopped the taps, draping a towel over her arm.

"I was thinking... maybe I could take her shopping?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. She's nearing five months pregnant now."

"Exactly Jubilee, and she's carrying twins. She needs to rest."

"She needs some fresh air from this room."

"Fine, then take her for a walk into the gardens. Don't go into the forest!"

"Okay, that sounds great."

"Ororo and I will find some catalogues from those baby stores and give them to her as something to read. We have to keep her focused on the babies."

Jubilee nodded and looked at Rogue, who was sitting on the bed, her tray neatly on the bedside table. Jean walked over to her and took her temperature, helped her out of bed and guided her to the bathroom. Jubilee took her other hand and they guided Rogue into the bath. She looked at the girl who'd been so strong and determined before, but was now nothing but an empty shell now. A small tear slipped down Jubilee's cheek at that thought.

* * *

Logan had been gone over a month and while Rogue was doing well, Jubilee noticed that she still hadn't spoken to anyone. She ate more steadily and did more things for herself. Her eyes were still red sometimes and at times she would stand by the front gate, holding onto the bars. Jubilee sighed and placed a few more marshmallows in Rogue's hot chocolate. She was putting the bag of marshmallows away when she heard a muffled scream. She guessed it came from the lower levels and from the sound of it, the scream belonged to Rogue. She dropped the bag in her head and rushed to the elevator. She waited impatiently as the elevator ascended and ran out as the doors opened. She was met with the horrifying sight as a bloody mess was rolled past her by Jean. As Scott ran after Jean, Jubilee gasped and shuddered.

"Oh god, that's Logan."

"Jubilation, help me."

Jubilee turned to the hangar where Storm was trying to keep Rogue from running towards Logan. Jubilee hurried over and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Rogue, calm down... Honey, you need to stay calm. Let Jean check him over and you can see him, okay?"

Rogue stopped shaking and slowly nodded. She grimaced and her hand flew to her stomach. Jubilee rubbed her back and nodded at Storm.

"I got her."

Storm nodded and walked out the hangar to where the professor was waiting at the elevator. Jubilee noticed the dark look Rogue gave the professor. She remembered that Rogue had not really gone near the professor since she arrived. She'd heard the rumours that Rogue and the professor had had a disagreement on the day Rogue, Logan and Charlie had left. Jubilee looked down at her friend who was now staring at the door where they'd taken Logan. Scott came out and Jubilee moved them closer and out of sight so she could overhear.

"He's alive. Barely but still, alive. I came back as soon as I could." Whispered Scott, voice laced with sorrow.

"What happened?" asked Ororo.

"It took us awhile but we found them. Logan and Sabretooth started fighting. I went to find Charlie because I could hear her screaming. I was so close until Sabretooth dropped Logan's dead body in front of me. Sabretooth was prepared. He used darts laced with poison so that Logan's healing would slow. He... god, it was terrible. There was so much blood and guts; I saw so much metal skeleton because Sabretooth tore his flesh off."

Scott paused and Jubilee placed her hand over her mouth, feeling sick. She looked Marie who was swaying slightly. She heard the professor sigh and the adults walk over to the elevator. She waited until she could hear it going up. She guided Marie towards Logan's room and opened the door. He looked better at least, she noticed as they stepped in. He was covered in bandages but his eyes were open. He turned his head towards the door as they stepped closer. Jubilee walked over to where Jean was cleaning her instruments as Rogue rushed over to him. She watched as Rogue kissed Logan, tears running down her cheeks.

"Marie." Croaked Logan.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Rogue whispered over and over again.

Jubilee picked up a chair and put it behind Rogue, helping her friend into it. Rogue held Logan's hand and lowered her head onto his arm. Jean walked over to his other side and checked over her charts.

"Get some rest." she ordered.

"Jeannie, tell Scooter thanks. He really came through for me."

Jean nodded, a small smile forming. She looked over to Rogue with her head resting on Logan's arm and then at Jubilee.

"Let's give her some time alone." She whispered.

Jubilee nodded, squeezed Rogue's shoulder, and followed Jean out of the med-lab. Jean rubbed her head as they stood by the elevator.

"Jubilee?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember Dr McCoy?"

"The professor's friend who visited last year?"

"Yes, did you know him well?"

"Yeah, I mean, we spoke a lot and keep in contact."

"Could you call him and brief him on the situation. We may need him here."

"Sure. Will do."

* * *

Jubilee took a deep breath and watched as the ramp shut. Storm headed to the front and started up the jet while Jubilee looked at the man in front of her. Logan rubbed his head and sat up, leaning against the seat behind him.

"Oh now you wake up." muttered Jubilee.

"Huh?"

"Storm and I had to carry you all the way from the shoreline until here. Logan, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Victor, throwing me off a cliff."

"That explains why we found you washed up on the beach."

"How'd you know where I was?"

"Your guardian angel."

"Marie?"

"No... the professor can't get a clear read on you when using Cerebro. But the other day he heard a faint distress signal from Charlie. Storm and I came here and found you. Logan, do you realise what you've done to her? Rogue was doing okay, remember? She was eating and she spoke when you were around. She even attended the x-meetings to listen to the plans. For one week everything was going okay... we had a plan to get Charlie back. Then you go on a solitary mission to find Sabretooth. After almost dying the first time you confronted him! Rogue stopped coming out of her room, once you left. Jean has had to resort to telekinesis and mind control to move her. She thinks you're going to die and that she'll have nothing and that the twins will have a no good mother who can't protect her children."

Logan sighed and closed his eyes, his expression one of pain and sorrow.

"It's been over two months since that monster took Charlie. With every second that passes I'm failing to keep my promise." he whispered.

"Guys, we're here." called Storm.

"That was quick." Exclaimed Jubilee.

"I had to fly faster than usual. Logan, get your ass to the med-lab, Rogue's in labour."

Logan instantly stood up, cracked his neck and hurried out of the hangar. It didn't matter that he'd failed again, that he still had dry blood on him or that his uniform was torn, he needed to be there for Marie. He couldn't fail her again. He burst into the room and found Marie on the bed, Hank hovering over her. Jean ran towards him with a smile.

"Boys... twin boys."

Logan smiled but then frowned, rushing over to Marie, placing a kiss on her lips. She looked at him and smiled a small smile.

"Baby, I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I know."

"I have to find her and I'll try again and again until I do. But when we have a plan. We'll get her back and then we can go back home with our kids."

Marie nodded and he placed another kiss on her lips. He let Hank check over her again as he walked over to the small incubator where his sons lay. They looked so small, so fragile. He reached out and touched each of their cheeks.

"Don't worry. Daddy's gonna bring your sister back home."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This was done awhile ago but I wasn't happy with it. I'm still a little iffy but overall after re-watching the x-men movies I think I got somewhere. Review please!**

* * *

Marie stared down at the small box in her hand, rolling it around a few times while contemplating her fate. She was torn between looking after her two week old twin boys, Theodore and Nicholas, and finding her daughter. She figured they could survive without her, even if it was for a little while. Hearing the door close, she shoved the box into her drawer and took out a scarf, draping it around her neck. She turned around and smiled at Logan, who was leaning against the door frame, a nappy-clad baby on one shoulder. Marie walked over to him and reached out, but he merely stepped passed her to the changing table in the corner. She moved over to the small white and blue dresser and pulled out a green baby-grow.

"Where's Teddy?" she asked.

"With Jubilee. She said she'd bring him up in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll feed Nicky while you get us some lunch."

Logan finished changing Nicky's diaper, before nodding slowly and handing him to Marie. She gently took their son and kissed his cheek.

"Hey sweetie."

She placed him on the bed and changed him into his little babygrow, taking time to place little kisses on his nose every few seconds. Logan placed a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her shoulder.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"A tuna sandwich and make sure that this time one of the x-teens hasn't taken a bite out of it."

"Sure, darlin'."

He pressed another kiss to her head and left the room. As he left, Jubilee came in, holding Teddy in one arm while trying to rub her shoulder with a towel with the other.

"You okay Jubes?"

"I decided to play bounce the baby, and little Teddy bear decided to hurl on aunt Jubilee."

Marie giggled and shook her head, taking Teddy from Jubilee, holding him carefully in one arm and picked Nicky up in the other arm. She headed over to their crib and placed Nicky down. She then changed Teddy into his baby grow and rocked him carefully in her arms. She placed Teddy down and turned slowly to Jubilee.

"Jubes?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I just want to say thanks... for everything. You've really been here for me and Logan these past few months."

"Of course I was chica! You're family. And I'm so honoured you made me Teddy's godmother."

"Who else who would I choose? You and Storm deserve to be godmothers."

Jubilee smiled and nodded, before opening the door.

"I should go, Pete promised to take me to the mall today."

Marie nodded and watched her friend leave before turning back to look at her beautiful boys. Her chest twisted in pain as she thought of her little girl, still out there. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Faintly, she could hear Logan's footsteps coming down the hall. Her eyes flickered to her underwear drawer where the box lay, begging to be used. It was now or never. What happened to her didn't matter anymore and she could no longer leave her daughter in the clutches of a monster. Victor wouldn't stop until he had her and would hurt everyone she loved to get her. Ever since he set eyes on her, he wanted her. She was the prey and he was the hunter. His every instinct wanted to claim and possess her. She knew this since the moment her mutation switched on. She felt his need to own her and her skin had added to the challenge, making the hunt more exciting. It made her sick when she had first felt it. She'd felt like he was there, inside her, crawling along under her skin. Bringing herself back to the present she shuddered as she heard Logan walk into the room.

"Marie? You okay darlin'?"

She shook herself mentally before turning towards him.

"Yeah, fine," her eyes fell on the tray of food he was carrying, "Ooh, is that for me?"

He nodded and placed the tray on the bed. He walked towards her and put an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. She automatically put her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his chest. He kissed the top of her head before pulling back to look her in the eye.

"You're up to something." He whispered.

"Logan-"

"Marie, I promise we'll find her."

"I know... Look, I promise I'm not going to go looking for her."

He gaze was intense and his eyes seemed to look straight into her soul. Finally he looked away and turned his attention to the crib. Marie took the opportunity to hurry over to the other side of the bed and picked up her sandwich. She ate slowly, smiling at the slices of fruit and glass of milk that Logan had added to her lunch. She thought of how the professor had claimed once that perhaps Logan didn't love her and she shook her head. She couldn't trust Xavier when it came to Charlie. Right now, she could only do the one thing that would work one hundred percent.

* * *

Sweat ran down her back, her hand shook each time she pushed a number and as she finally lifted the phone to her ear, fear struck her heart. She had ten minutes before anyone found her. No-one ever left her alone for longer. Everyone was asleep and Logan was taking care of the twins while she stood in the kitchen, pretending to get herself a glass of water. She estimated it would take five minutes per twin before Logan had them settled and came to find her. A click on her phone indicated someone had picked up. There was merely the sound of breathing on the other end.

"Victor?" she whispered.

He chuckled deeply and she could hear the triumph and glee in his laugh.

"So... you've finally called. I wondered why you never gave them this number. But you knew, didn't you? You couldn't win in the end."

"Just tell me what to do." She whispered.

"Where will they take you when it's done?"

"Med-lab. Lower levels. How long-"

"Twenty four hours. Do it tomorrow, after nine pm. I'll leave now and I should be there in time."

"And Charlie?"

"I'll leave her there. The runt can take after it."

"She's your daughter Victor." snapped Marie.

"She's strong but stubborn like you. I've had to keep her sedated a lot. Fucking kid keeps trying to escape. Showed her who I really was and she doesn't seem to like it."

"What did you expect? You're a monster." She hissed.

He chuckled again before the line went dead. Marie gasped and slammed the phone down on the counter. She'd hoped to at least talk to Charlie before-

"Marie?"

Her head slowly rose and she placed a smile on her face as she looked at Logan. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He automatically put his arms around her waist and she took the opportunity to kiss him. The kiss was long, passionate and filled with regret, sorrow, forgiveness, love, passion and goodbye. As he broke the kiss to look at her, she felt tears sting her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too darlin'. What's wrong?"

She shook her head and placed her head on his chest.

"Nothing. I... I just miss her."

"It's okay Marie, I miss her too."

* * *

Marie watched the clock as it slowly ticked, each second seeming to pass slower than the next. Five minutes to nine. Everything would change in five minutes. She had spent the whole day making sure she'd said her goodbyes while creating her alibi. She'd started by complaining about a headache and feeling extremely dizzy. She'd gone down to see Hank and as he took her tempreture, she'd broke down in tears and spun a web of lies of how depressed she was. After Hank telling her to take it easy and talk to Logan, she'd gone up to Storm's garden, helping to take out the weeds. Then she'd checked on the twins and Logan, taking them while he went to the Danger room and went to the mall with Jubilee and Kitty. She'd spoiled her little boys rotten, buying them new toys, clothes and a locket for each of them. It was shaped as a star and had their names engraved on each. On the inside she'd engraved the message _' I'll always be with you.'_. When they'd returned home that afternoon, she'd left the twins with Jean and Scott for the afternoon while she spent time with Logan. They'd made love slowly and she had to stop herself from crying, stop herself from thinking it was the last time. When evening came, she had dinner with everyone instead of in the adult's kitchen with Logan, and made sure to laugh and have as much fun as she could.

At half past eight she pretended to feel sick and went to lie down. Logan put the twins to sleep and she watched him. He was delicate with them, taking care to be gentle and extra careful, moving slowly and occasionally placing a kiss on their forehead, nose, ear and stomach. Once he was done, she climbed out of bed and moved over to them and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. She whispered how much she loved them and how they meant the whole world to her. Then she watched Logan leave to fetch her medication from Hank. And now she was here, watching the clock as it struck nine pm. She took the box and opened it, removing the vial and needle. She extracted the blue liquid and pushed the needle into her arm. Her body seemed to tingle and she crushed the vial, throwing the glass in the bottom of her drawer before placing the needle within. She felt her head grow light and her body heavy. She clutched her note in her hand and finally let darkness take over.

* * *

It started with a roar of pain, followed by screams and shouts. A slow smirk spread across Victors face as he listened to the various sounds from the mansion. It was done then, she'd used the hydrochlorothiazide . He stood in the woods, near enough to hear and smell everything. He looked beside him to the kid, crouched down and ready to bolt. She would have if he hadn't tied a rope around her neck. As her blue eyes met his, his grip tightened around the end of the rope and he snarled in warning. She whimpered and turned away from his gaze. He turned back to the mansion as the door slipped open and a figure stepped out. The young blond boy hurried towards him, looking extremely nervous. As he stepped up to him, the boy changed to a blue woman, her yellow eyes filled with worry.

"Something wrong?" snarled Victor.

"It was... horrifying. I saw her as they carried her to the med-lab. She wasn't moving, breathing... nothing."

"Did she leave a note?"

"Yes. She kept it short, saying how she couldn't live anymore."

Victor nodded slowly and reached into his pocket, patting what was there, a devilish smirk spreading across his face. He stepped away from the kid and closer to Mystique, keeping his voice low so that the kid wouldn't hear.

"We let the kid loose and they come up here to find her. We get down there, get Annie out and you take her place while I take her as far as I can."

"And you come back for me?" whispered Mystique.

"Yeah, and we can be one big happy family." muttered Victor, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Mystique frowned but nodded, before reaching down to untie Charlie. She kissed the kid, who flinched in disgust, before looking back at Victor. Victor smirked before baring his teeth at Charlie, raising his hand as if to strike her.

"Scream little girl."

Charlie looked up at him and her mouth opened, a loud piercing scream ripping from her throat. Victor and Mystique left her there in the forest. Victor followed Mystique as she led him through a different entrance of the mansion. They waited as they heard footsteps rushing towards the front entrance. They then headed down the elevator towards the med-lab. Victor smirked as they came to Marie's room. Her body was still, dead for less than a day. She'd wake tomorrow and be all his. He turned his black eyes to Mystique.

"Change." He barked.

She nodded and changed into her daughters form. Victor picked up the still form of Marie and moved to the end of the underground level where Mystique had pointed out the underground escape route. Then he moved so that he was directly opposite the room but out of sight of the camera.

"Activate the security cams." He called.

"What? Now?"

"Do it." He ordered.

He heard her groan and watched as she pulled her phone out, re-hacking the system. He slowly pulled the grenade out of his pocket and looped a finger around the pin. He watched she smiled, pushing the last buttons on her phone.

"Done." She called.

"Night bitch." He whispered, as he pulled out the pin and threw the grenade towards her.

He didn't wait for the explosion but could feel the heat on his back as he scooped up Marie and made break for it out the escape route towards the forest. He looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled.

"You belong to me now."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, not the besy escape plan but I had to keep changing it and evetually settled on this. Oh, and hydrochlorothiazide is what Kayla used in the Wolverine film. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks to _desy _who gives such beautiful reviews that stops me crying because I think no-one likes me and perks me up, making me feel like I must continue this story!**

_

* * *

_

_~Logan,_

_I'm so sorry. I can't do this anymore. Promise me you'll look after the children. I'll love you forever_

_Marie~_

Logan clutched the note in his hand, reading the words, looking for a sign. Anything that would tell him she wasn't gone. He kept running the day in his head, that dreadful day four days ago. Marie, lying on the floor, dead, and then Charlie screaming. He'd immediately gone to save the little girl, thinking Marie would be safe in the med-lab. He could smell Victor in the forest and wanted to go after him. Then Charlie mentioned that her mother wasn't dead. They'd rushed back to the med-lab only to be rocked back by the explosion. It was too late to save her. The security tapes had been the worst part. They showed her lying there, a minor disturbance and then she was up, looking terrified as the grenade rolled towards her. Logan had watched the tape over and over until the cries of the twins had roused him from his stupor. No matter how totured he was inside, the kids needed him. And he refused to lose them as well. He wanted so badly to get away from the memories but he couldn't leave yet. Marie's death had left him broken and right now he couldn't even kill Victor, his heart in too much turmoil. He sighed and skimmed the letter again, cursing himself for leaving her. It was Kayla all over again, the serum tricking him, finding she was alive and then having her taken away anyway. He was never meant to fall in love. Everyone around him would die while he lived on alone. Stryker was right, he was an animal.

"Daddy?"

A small hand touched his shoulder and he placed the note back on the night stand. He turned to Charlie and smiled sadly, placing a kiss on her forehead. He shifted and pulled her onto his lap, the leather of the chair he was sitting in creaking slightly from the sudden movement. He gazed at the twins for awhile, their little chests rising and falling before looking down at the little girl in his arms. She was staring at him with piercing brown eyes, knowing that he was putting on a front. Only she understood the pain he felt inside.

"Do you hate me?" she whispered.

His eyes widened and he pulled her closer, hating that the thought had crossed her mind.

"No, kid. I don't hate you. Don't ever think that!"

"But... mom did it for me... if I wasn't... I wish I was never born."

"Hey, now I'll have none of that! Is that anyway for a six year old to talk?"

"Seven."

Logan winced and shook his head, angry at himself. Marie had been extremely upset the day of Charlie's birthday. He could only imagine what it must have been like for the kid to spend her birthday with Victor.

"Six or seven, I don't want you to ever say that again. Okay kid?"

"Sure daddy."

"Good girl."

He placed a kiss on her head and stood up, still holding her. She cuddled into his embrace and after a long hug he placed her on the floor.

"Get dressed, okay?"

She frowned and shook her head, taking his hand. She gripped it tightly,while staring down at the floor.

"I don't want to go." She whispered.

Logan sighed and rubbed his head. The x-team would be chewing his ear off the next few days for this. But he had to agree with the kid, going to Marie's funeral was the last thing he wanted to do. He sat back down on the worn leather sofa, pulled the crib closer and patted his knee. Charlie sat down and cuddled up to him once again. Logan reached for the blanket draped over the back of the sofa and put it over Charlie.

"Kid?"

"Mm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Do you want a party?"

"No... maybe next year."

"Okay."

"I've never had one. Mommy used to just get me a cake whenever it was my birthday. Though, could we get cupcakes tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Ones with sprinkles and icing. I always saw them in the windows of bakeries."

"I'll get you a whole box."

She giggled before sniffing suddenly and burying her face in his shirt. He felt her small body shake and could smell the beginning of tears.

"I want my mommy." She whispered, her voice filled with heartbreak.

"I know kid," he whispered, a tear running down his cheek, " I know."

* * *

Marie stared out of the window, watching the snow fall down gently. She heard him enter the room, slowly as if not to startle her. She growled softly and turned her head slightly towards him.

"Get out." She spat.

"It had to be done." he said calmly, closing the door behind him.

"I said get out!"

"You know you don't miss her!"

"She was my mother Victor! Of course I'm gonna miss her! You killed her! You stupid, selfish bastard!"

He growled and took another step closer. She moved back, her shoulder pushed up against the window, cold biting through the thin shirt she was wearing.

"I did what I had to. They needed to believe you were dead. The grenade got rid of her body and any other evidence."

"Where the fuck do you get these stuff? Grenades, poison, hydrochlorothiazide?"

"Found Stryker's old base. Killed everyone, including Stryker, and took anything that was useful."

Marie rolled her eyes and moved from the window, the chain clamped around leg dragging on the floor. She sat down on the bed and picked up the small pink jacket that she had found there. It smelled just like Charlie, the whole room did. Victor leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room, glaring at her. Marie sighed, folding up the jacket tenderly before placing it under the pillow.

"Why don't you love her?" she whispered, he gaze fixed on the dried blood stains on the bed sheets.

"Who?"

"Charlie!" snapped Marie, her voice laced with disgust.

"Oh, her. Don't take it personally Annie, I don't love anyone. Something you should remember. The people you love are always the first to betray."

"You're still angry because of Logan. You think he betrayed you."

"I don't think he did... I watched the runt walk away. Everything that happened could have been avoided if he had just listened to me. But no, little shit had to have a sense of honour. You think love is good? Take a look at your precious husband and see where love has left him."

"Why did you and Mama go out?"

"We'd met on a job, the usual assassination gig. We both had a blood lust."

"And you stayed because of that?"

"It seemed like something to do. When you live forever, you take any pleasure thrown your way."

"And to you pain is pleasure?"

"Pain, dominance, possession, toture... the usual."

Marie frowned and thought of Logan and his immortality. She refused to let him spend the rest of his life alone. She didn't want to suffer like he did with Kayla. She didn't want her kids to live without a mother like she had. She knew that she had to overcome the fear of skin and the fear of the man who had tried to ruin her life to save her family. She crossed her legs coyly and smirked up at him. She thought of Logan, caressing her, touching her and the scent of her arousal shot up from dead to alive and kicking. She heard Victor sniff and she moved her bare hand to her shoulder and pushed down her sleeve, tilting her neck so that it was open to him. Within seconds he sprung onto the bed, hands on her thighs while he sniffed her neck. It was the opportunity she was waiting for and she grabbed his face with both hands, opening the connection to her skin. As his life force poured into she smiled and whispered;

"It ends like it began, Victor."

* * *

**A/N: I figured I've kept you in suspense long enough so I didn't plan for Victor to keep her very long.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Was planning to drag this part out in three chapters, but thought never mind, so condensed it into one. Warning first part is dark because well... I was watching Sin City.**

* * *

The cold night air whipped around her face, making every hair stand on end, but she didn't feel it. Marie sat staring at the blood stained snow, waiting. She was removing him from her system, slowly feeding the beast until it's sated and let's it guard down, so she can erase every trace of him. She refused to go home until he was completely gone. Physically, he is dead. She pulled every method from his psyche, every particular brand of torture he planned for his younger brother, and used them on him instead. First she drained him dry, emptying his very soul into hers until all that was left was an empty vessel. Then she got to work. She took every poison she could find and put it into his body. Then she dragged him outside and took out the axe. His sick mind was so twisted, it didn't care that the bloodshed came from the hacking of his body, it just loved the fresh scent of blood. Then she burnt him with a sneer on her face watching until was nothing left of him. But there was still the resounding chuckle in her head.

So she went through his things and found a list of unfinished jobs. She took the one issued by Magneto a few months ago. There was a mutant lab in Alaska, owned by a mutant hating scientist who kept mutants locked in cages for experimentation. She made her way to the facility, armed with an arsenal of weapons, primed for murder. Every mutant she saved soothed her soul and every scientist she killed stilled the beast in her head. She had his healing now, a permanent gift from the man who had taken years of her life. Marie never hated it because she deserved it more than he did. She was never going to go through old age but instead she would stand side by side with Logan.

_~The runt who thinks you're dead?~_

"Shut up, Victor." She snapped.

He growled quietly in her head and sank into the shadows of her mind. She stood up gingerly, clutching her bruised leg. She had been shot seven times in the leg about five minutes ago but now the bullets were out and the swelling had gone down leaving only bruises. She looked at the scientist sprawled in front of her and pulled her katana from the centre of his back, sheathing it back into its holder. She kicked her revolver aside, the weapon out of bullets and now useless to her. Removing her black trench coat, riddled with bullet holes, she looked at the blood again to calm Victor. This is her fifth lab raid, a hidden one near the Canadian Rockies. Her eyes drift to the black car that had followed her to the forest, its owners long dead and hauled away by mutant survivors. They would adminster their own brand of justice to their tormentors.

Marie looked down at her clothes, a simple turtle neck, tights, a knee length skirt and boots, all black. The coat would have to go and she let out a sigh of frustration. She walked over to the car and climbed in, pulling on her seatbelt and smiled at the memory of her once telling Logan to do the same. The car started beautifully, the engine purring and Victor growled in satisfaction. She was out of options now since that was last laboratory. Now she had to take a long drink of the strongest alcohol and erase Victor from her mind forever.

* * *

It took her three hours to get back to the cabin. For a moment, she just sat and looked at the place that she once considered home. But now she knew it wasn't going to be home until her family was back. Climbing out the car slowly, she made her way to the front door, stopping as she came face to face to it. She took a deep breath and was flooded by the smells, the familiarity of it making her flinch. She smelled the dust that had settled, faint and covering all the furniture. Next came the scents of Logan. The aftershave he wore which Charlie had bought him as a joke but she had liked the spicy scent so he contuined wearing it. The cigars he kept on the nightstand, the glass of whiskey left on the table which had been left like that when he was in a hurry to leave to the mansion, and his natural scent of nature, forest and pine. Then, a little faded, was Charlie's scents. Her orange scented shampoo, her scented teddy, and a lingering scent of vanilla, forest and cinnamon on her bedspread. Finally there was Marie's own scents, which she didn't bother to think about, and then the smell of newly sanded wood, polish and varnish. The room Logan had asked Gary to build for the twins. Marie slowly entered the house and looked around. Everything was exactly like they'd left it except the living room where Gary obviously took his breaks while working on the room. She walked into her and Logan's room and pushed open the new door. She gasped as she stepped inside.

Gary hadn't only built the extension but also decorated the room. She picked up a note on the beautiful white dresser to her left and smiles as she reads;

'_A gift from us to you. Love the waiters and waitresses.'_

Marie smiled and placed the card back down, looking around the room again. It had two cribs on the left, with a rocking chair in between, a diaper changing table on the right and beside the door the dresser. There walls were painted beige with various animals stencilled in, in white. She smiled at the calm that washed over her while standing in the room and closed her eyes. Her heart burst to life and suddenly it was too much to be away from her family. She shook her head and stepped out the room, carefully closing the door. She walked out of her and Logan's room, stumbling over to the couch in the living room. She curled up there and closed her eyes, pushing the weakened Victor to the back of her mind, letting her own psyche fill every crevice. Her hand slowly reached under the couch to where Logan hid his whiskey and she drank the whole bottle before going to sleep.

* * *

She lay in the same position for about two weeks, letting the psyche of Logan take over whenever she needed to eat or use the bathroom. As she started to look towards the phone she heard the rumble of a car and instantly sat up straight. The car stopped outside and the unmistakable sound of boots hitting the ground outside made her stand up. She waited, and with every footstep towards the door, her heart beat began to race. There was a pause at the door and she sniffed, moaning at the faint smell of nature, pine and spicy aftershave. She heard his deep, smooth voice whisper to someone else to stay back. And then the door flew open, and Logan filled the frame, hazel eyes staring at her. His jaw was set in anger, his claws realised and he looked intent on murder.

"What kind of sick game is this Mystique?"

"No, game Logan."

"The fuck it is-"

"You're angry because I didn't tell you I was alive. You're hurt because you think I didn't want to come back. You're shocked because you can smell it's me. You're in doubt because you don't believe I'm real. But... don't be angry, I was making my way back to you. Don't feel hurt because you know I'd never leave you. Don't let the shock over take you, I don't want to waste another moment without you. Don't doubt this, I'm here my darling and I love you."

He stared at her for about a second longer before gasping and dropping to his knees. She received a flash of memory from Victor of Logan doing this when he found out Kayla was alive. Marie was wracked with guilt and she ran forward wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He pulled back instantly and stared into her eyes, one hand gripped on her arm.

"Marie?" he whispered.

"Yes, I'm here."

"I saw you die."

"You saw my mother die."

"Your... mother..., shit shoulda known, shoulda checked the body... but I couldn't... Xavier said it was better and I didn't... he said I'd never be able to forget seeing you like that... he said-"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here."

He frowned and searched her face, as if he'd find all the answers there. She took the moment to look at him. He looked older, his beard was wilder and unkept, his hair in dissaray from obviously stressfully running his hands through it, his eyes dull and lifeless, as if he'd lived in a lifetime of sadness.

"How?" he finally whispered.

"He killed my mother and took me. Then I killed him once I was strong enough."

"When?"

"Just under three months ago."

"Why didn't you come home?"

She tapped her head in response. Logan nodded slowly, standing up and bringing her up with him.

"I worked him out slowly. He's locked up now but... I just didn't know if calling you was a good idea." She sighed and turned slightly away from him, " I was afraid you would never forgive me."

He reached out and pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her neck and taking in her scent.

"You're back now, that's all that matter now."

"Mommy?"

Marie moved from Logan's embrace slightly and reached out an arm. Charlie ran towards her and hugged her mother tightly.

"Hey angel. I missed you."

"They said you were gone."

"No pumpkin. I'm not leaving you."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

A cry came from the car followed by a second cry a few seconds later. Marie felt tears run down her cheeks as she looked towards the car. She broke away from Logan and Charlie and ran outside, her heart pounding. The car was filled with toys, fast food boxes and sweet wrappers. In the back seat, each on their own baby chair, the twins kicked up a fuss, identical faces scrunched up in frustration. Marie opened the back door and breathed in the beautiful scent of her and Logan combined.

"They're so big." She whispered.

Reaching out, she touched Nicky's cheek and with her other hand, tickled Teddy's belly. The boys stopped crying and stared up at her.

"Hey my darlings. Mommy's back. Mommy's home."

* * *

**A/N: Nice big epilogue next.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you desy for the review last chapter and correcting me with the twins names. Here is the last chapter to this story!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The months passed by as they settled into their routine again. For the first few weeks they hardly left the house, all of them cramped into the same room, Logan's eyes always watching her. As if she'd just disappear from his sight. The x-men were told and within three days, Jubilee arrived to see for herself. It was when Marie started to suddenly feel extremely suffocated one day that settled them back into their routine. The twins were on the bed wailing, Charlie was sat on the floor watching TV and singing along loudly, Jubilee was sitting in the rocking chair yammering about the lack of malls in the Rockies and Logan was pacing the room while shooting looks in Marie's direction. Six people, two of which were toddlers, in one room could drive anyone crazy. Marie then realized that they had to live again. She spoke to Logan first, telling him that he was going to go insane if he merely sat in the house all day. So they agreed he would spend three nights each week at the bar and the rest at home. Marie then took Charlie aside and explained that no-one could hurt her anymore, that Marie and Logan had done what they promised to do, they made sure she would never be harmed by Victor again. They then discussed schooling and Charlie was perfectly happy to go back. Marie then spoke to Jubilee about perhaps becoming more useful in the house if she was planning on staying any longer. Jubilee told Marie how she was unsure about going to university and would stay another few weeks just to help the family out.

Marie smiled, remembering how Logan had groaned when Jubilee had said she'd be staying longer. But Marie knew he didn't mean it, having grown attached to Jubilee. She had after all been there for them when they were falling apart. A small hand tugging on her own broke her thoughts and Marie looked down. Charlie's head was in her lap and the rest of her was stretched on the couch. Charlie tugged again and Marie giggled, pressing a kiss to Charlie's nose.

"Yes Charlotte Anne Howlette?"

Charlie smiled, having had her last name changed a few days ago and pointed to the door to her room.

"Are they done yet?"

"Daddy told you, when they're done, they'll call us. Okay?"

"Okay... mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking... you and dad; you're like the story of Hi'iaka. There are bad people that try to take you away but because you love dad and he loves you, it overcomes death."

"Well, yes... but it's not just that. It's the combined love of dad, you and the twins that keeps me alive. Without my family I have nothing."

"Still, I wanna fall in love someday." Sighed Charlie.

"No guy is getting within two feet of you." came a low growl.

Marie smiled and looked up. Logan was leaning against the now open door of Charlie's room, arms folded and trying to be intimidating. And failing miserably with every twitch of his lips. Charlie sprung up and rushed towards Logan, throwing her arms around his waist. Logan broke into an honest to god smile and hugged her back. According to Jubilee, they had helped each other through Marie's supposed death and grown closer than most fathers and daughter's were. Charlie found in Logan what her father had never given her. Someone to love, someone to protect her and someone who she could go to when it felt like no-one else understood her. Logan led Charlie into her room and then there was a loud squeal. Right on cue, two cries came from the baby monitor on the table beside Marie, indicating nap time was over. Marie was about to walk towards the twins room when Jubilee rushed out of Charlie's room.

"I've got the boys. You have to see her room. It's awesome!"

Marie chuckled and nodded, heading into Charlie's newly decorated room. Logan had wanted to give her something good to help her forget all the past sadness and pain she'd been through. Something normal. Marie gasped as she stepped into the room. The room had been re-wallpapered and there was new furniture. The wallpaper was a light pink with hot pink ballet shoes posed in various ballet steps around the room. In the bottom right hand corner of the room was a white dresser with various pink jewellery boxes adorning the top. In the top right hand corner was a bunk bed with pink bed sheets and covers and in the top left corner was a single bed with yellow bed sheets and covers. Charlie was standing by the back wall of her room where a collage of photo's had been stuck to the wall. Marie moved to stand beside her daughter, looking at all the pictures she'd ever taken of her and Charlie and the more recent ones Jubilee had taken of the family. She smiled and ran her fingers through Charlie's hair, the light blonde seeming to be a little browner every day. Logan moved behind her and placed a kiss to her neck.

"Well, what do my girls think?"

"It's beautiful Logan." Whispered Marie.

"Is it really mine?" asked Charlie, her hand reaching out to touch the wallpaper.

"Yeah kid, all yours."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome kid."

Charlie broke into a big grin and turned to Marie, her face shining with happiness. Marie rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Mommy, can I invite Valerie over?"

"Well-"

"Pretty, pretty please?" begged the little girl.

"Sure, you can even ask if she wants to sleep over."

"Thank you!"

Charlie ran out the room with an excited squeal. Marie smiled and took Logan's hand. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and kissed the top of her head, leading her from the room. They headed through their room and into the nursery, both pausing at the door to watch Jubilee run back and forth between the cribs, trying to keep the twins calm.

"Take a break Yellow." growled Logan.

Jubilee shot Logan a glare before throwing her hands in the air and stomping out of the room. Logan chuckled and walked in, going straight over to Nicky's crib. He picked the little boy up and breathed in his scent. Marie walked over to Teddy and stroked his belly, before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry I left." She whispered.

She heard Logan sigh, before walking over towards her. She tried to take Nicky from him but he batted her hands away, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder.

"You did whatever you had to bring Charlie back. I just hope it's the last time you take off like that."

"I promise I won't ever again. From now on we're gonna stay here and raise our children. Together."

Logan nodded, turning to put Nicky back in his crib. Marie settled on the rocking chair in the middle of the room to watch over the boys. Once Logan was sure both boys were asleep, he sat down between her legs, leaning his head back to relax in her lap. Marie reached out and massaged his shoulders, feeling the tension there.

"Remember when we first met?" said Logan softly, keeping his voice low.

"No... But not because I don't want to. I was kinda running on auto-pilot. To me, we first met when I woke up in your camper."

"I'm sorry about that. I feel horrible whenever-"

She cut him off by squeezing his shoulder hard, not being able to verbally reprimand him without raising her voice. She calmed herself down and continued to rub his shoulders, speaking in a calm voice.

"You weren't used to others. Neither was I, which is why I climbed in your trailer and didn't just ask for a ride. The point is you didn't leave me to die."

"You tried to touch my knuckles when we were at the diner back then. Why?"

"I knew you were feral. Metal claws aren't a mutation. I wanted to show you I wasn't afraid. But I pulled back because I thought back then you wouldn't want me to touch you."

"I always want you to touch me."

"I know that now." Laughed Marie.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Logan's temple, breathing in his scent. She muffled a chuckle as she heard Logan take a deep sniff as well. He closed his eyes and sighed in content. Worried he might fall asleep, she shook him slightly to get his attention.

"Logan..."

"Yeah?" he whispered, his eyes opening slowly.

"I want to make lunch for Charlie and Valerie."

"Jubilee can do it. I want to spend some time with you. Let's just talk."

"Fine."

Jubilee stuck her head in the door, holding the baby monitor that had been in the living room.

"Do I have to?" she whined softly.

"Order some pizzas and keep an eye on the kids." sighed Marie.

"Fine." Groaned the other girl, leaving the room.

Marie rolled her eyes, knowing that secretly, Jubilee loved doing things for Charlie. She rested her head back against the rocking chair, dropping her hands by her sides. Logan took her legs and placed them over his shoulders before massaging them from knee to foot.

"Tired, baby?" he asked.

"Exhausted, and I still have to help Charlie with her ballet."

"I thought that's what the ballet teachers were for."

"They're there to teach her. But she likes to put extra work in and needs help with her posture."

"Marie?"

"Mm?"

"You... you never talk about your mother's death."

"Oh."

"I...well... do you miss her?"

"No... No I don't. I mean, I'm sad, because she was my mother and a small part of me loved her. But... she abandoned me... leaving alone with that monster. She never even got to know Charlie, it's like she ignored her existence. I just... she's dead, and I regret how she died... but I don't miss her."

"As long as you're okay, darlin'."

"Of course I'm okay. I have you."

"Am I enough?"

"Yes Logan. More than enough."

He sighed with relief and continued to rub her legs. Marie closed her eyes and leaned her head back, falling into a light sleep.

* * *

"Balance."

Logan looked up from the glass he was cleaning and frowned. Marie sighed and continued to rub Nicky's back, while keeping an eye on Teddy who was crawling around her feet. She wrinkled her nose just thinking about the floor again. Logan must have noticed because he sighed, putting down the glass.

"The floors are clean Marie. Now, what do you mean by 'balance'?"

"I was thinking. We want to be normal but we're not."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, maybe sometimes we could go on a camping trip in the wild. We'll leave the twins with Mrs Sharp and take Charlie with us."

"Okay... and then what?"

"We let our instincts take over. We all have feral in us. You, me and Charlie. The twins are too young to have developed. We need to balance out the two sides we all carry. Together, so we can watch out for each other. It's better than you doing cage fights, me going to infiltrate mutant labs or Charlie bullying the boys at school."

Marie glared at Logan with her last words and her husband had the decency to look guilty. He walked out from behind the counter and came over to her, picking Teddy up off the floor. Teddy squealed in delight and promptly grabbed Logan's sideburns, trying to detach them. Logan winced and Marie stifled a giggle, reaching out a free hand to run her fingers through Teddy's hair. Both boys had Logan's thick, unruly hair that stood up and refused to be tamed.

"Theodore, let go of daddy please."

"Gah!" squealed Teddy, throwing his arms around Logan's neck.

Logan chuckled and kissed the toddler's head before looking at Marie with a serious expression.

"A trip to the woods, hey?"

"Yeah." she shrugged, shifting Nicky as he tried to climb over to Logan.

"When?"

"Once a month for three days each month."

"Sounds good."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's something we all need. And when the boys are older we can take them with us."

"So no more cage fighting?" she asked carefully, hoping he hadn't been secretly cage fighting for the past few weeks.

"No darlin'. Though I haven't fought since before we got married. What about you? No more infiltrating labs. I don't want you anywhere near those places."

"No more labs. That just leaves Charlie."

"Don't worry about her, she won't bully the boys anymore. I talked to her about that."

"As long as she doesn't do it anymore. Are you going to pick her up from Valeries tommorow?"

"Sure. I can do that."

Marie smiled and nodded in thanks, before looking around the bar. It was just like they'd left it, though maybe a little bit cleaner than last time. The students that Logan had employed worked their fingers to the bone keeping the places clean, all of them knowing about Logan's heightened sense of smell. Marie supressed a chuckle thinking about the way Logan would glare at them whenever he smelled a whiff of dirt. She looked at Nicky who was asleep in her arms and then turned to Logan who was holding a sleeping Teddy. They weren't the most perfect family. Marie had missed most of her son's infant years but she made up for it by spending a lot of time with them now. Sometimes she needed to sit on her own for awhile, away from everyone else because she could feel a chill under her skin, like Victor was trying to resurface, but it never lasted long. Charlie was a little skittish around others and sometimes lashed out when she felt threatened, having spent so much time as Victor's prisoner. Logan tried to be calm but there was a underlying tension in his muscles and sometimes the smallest noises caused him to go from relaxed to high alert. But despite their little flaws, they stuck together, watching out for each other. They weren't the most perfect family but they had so much love for each other. She moved closer to Logan and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Let's go home."

"Sure darlin'. I love you."

"I love you too sugar."

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and gentleman, goodnight!**


End file.
